


凯特的决定    Kate's Decisions

by MariaWhite



Series: “希望我们还能再见面，我们可以一起喝杯咖啡……” [3]
Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, Death Wish, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, False Identity, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Injury Recovery, Isolation, Loss of Identity, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Physical Disability, Plot Twists, Possibly Out of Character, Reconciliation, Redemption, References to Depression, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Self-Discovery, Suicidal Thoughts, mental health recovery, reflections on life/existence/identity/self rediscovery, well I am not sure what else tags to add
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/pseuds/MariaWhite
Summary: 《女巫之口》一文的后续。布莱恩被女巫之口吞噬后，发生的事情。凯特的决心已定。她一定要将布莱恩救出女巫的巢穴。她已经做出了自己的决定，而为了达到目的，她会不惜一切代价。The plot of this story is after that of the Mouth of the Witch.It is about what happened after Brian was devoured by the witch.Kate is determined to save Brian from the lair of the witch.She made her own decisions.And she will do everything possible at all costs in order to save him.
Relationships: Kate Hicks/Brian Pasternak
Series: “希望我们还能再见面，我们可以一起喝杯咖啡……” [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147304
Kudos: 2





	1. 调职申请

**Author's Note:**

> 谁还记得这个故事只是篇爽就行了的黄文？  
> 一开始我只是想黄，越黄越好，把布莱恩玩坏，坏到不能再坏。  
> 然而脑洞就一发不可收拾了！把他玩坏了之后我竟然忍不住开始想象起后面发生的事情，完全停不下来了！  
> 最后竟然写成了一个相当严肃的故事，里面甚至还谈到关于我是谁，我在哪，我从何处来，我将往何处去的哲学问题……  
> 我花了一万个字把布莱恩玩坏了，却又花了四万字把他修好，而且好像修得还挺成功的！  
> 本来就只是想吸布莱恩，结果却写起了凯布，还嗑了起来……虽然嗑到最后也只能算是我流凯布了……  
> 凯特和布莱恩在这个很虐的故事的过程中都成长了不少，最后他俩终于HE了，是HE请大家放心，HE！  
> 我真的很享受写这个故事的过程，写到最后我真的觉得这是我写过的最好的一个故事，把我自己也感动到又哭又笑……  
> 希望大家能够喜欢！

凯特钻到桌子下面。但这一次并不是为了躲藏危险。

她有事情要做。

她借着地面上荧光棒微弱的光线，调整着电脑显示屏和主机背后的电线。

只要这样……再这样……就好……

然后她便可以用这台有读卡器的新主机从四楼登录辛特拉内联网。

“呼！终于完成了！”她拍拍黑色西服裙子上的灰尘，坐回到座位上。希望多西先生的把戏能成功……

她从口袋里掏出一张辛特拉公司的员工卡。

但上面的照片不是她的。名字也不是凯特·希克斯。

正因为如此，凯特才知道最好不要让别人看到。尽管电脑主机位于办公桌下方，她还是小心谨慎地不让卡片上的名字和照片露在外面。

然后她的视线就像先前几次那样被那道绿色的光线所淹没——

成功了……

绿色的空间再一次在她身边成型。尽管这已经不是第一次了，她还是按捺不住惊奇，低头看着，感受着自己在这里的形象。

她身上穿着的并不是自己的那套黑色的女式西服套装，而是一套品蓝色的男式西服套装。她下意识地正了正自己胸前的那条红色领带，扶了扶那虽然正架在她鼻梁上，但其实并不属于她的黑框眼镜。她挠了挠后脑，抓到的是短而柔软的卷发。她再次检查确认自己的形象没有任何问题，然后向之前那样若无其事地走向绿色三维界面中的那个红色身影——

辛特拉转过身来，面对着凯特。

“你是谁？”

凯特愣了愣，心虚地后退了两步。“我是……布……布……布莱恩·帕斯特纳克啊？有什么问题吗？”

辛特拉的红色身影气势汹汹地逼近，发着金色光芒，里面却没有瞳仁的眼睛直直看向她的方向。

“你不是布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。你到底是谁？”

凯特垂下了头，沉默着。

她没有回答。但她能感受到自己身上的品蓝色西装正在逐渐崩解，消散，露出她本来穿着的黑色西服套裙，那副不属于她的眼镜也消失了。

显然，即使是多西先生也有办不到的事情。

凯特以自己原原本本的形象站在辛特拉公司内联网的绿色空间中。

“四楼蜂巢的凯特·希克斯。“辛特拉点着头。”嗯。非常令人印象深刻。你为什么要这样做？“

“什么？“

“这张员工卡不属于你。你是从哪里得到的这张卡片？让我想想。本月在五楼E办公室的四次登陆全都是你所为吧，因为这张卡片在本月的第一次登录和上一次登录之间已经隔了一个月之久了，我还以为不会再有人用这张卡登陆上来了，所以我当时就觉得奇怪。在我例行询问帕斯特纳克的工作进度的时候你当然也没有回答我，因为你不可能回答。“

凯特没有否认。这是她无可辩驳的事实。

“这几次登陆的时候你并没有和我有进一步的主动交流，仅仅是查看和比对这张卡片的本来所有者已经得到的信息和电子图书馆……你是四楼蜂巢的员工，凯特·希格斯。但你到底是谁？”

被这样问，凯特愣了一下，她不理解辛特拉这个问题的用意。如果她识破了自己使用的是布莱恩的员工卡，为什么并没有立刻把她从系统里踢出去？难道这不是辛特拉形象的作用之一吗？

“你为什么要这样做？我知道你的岗位在四楼的蜂巢。你显然非常清楚女巫的事情，也显然早就知道公司正在雇佣女巫猎人，否则你为什么手上会持有一张属于女巫猎人的员工卡。但你被雇佣来并不是为了完成杀死女巫的工作，但你似乎一直在调查此事。所以我很好奇，你为什么要对这样一件和你完全无关的事情感兴趣。“

“是为了布莱恩，“凯特立刻说。

“布莱恩？你是指布莱恩·帕斯特纳克？这张卡原来的所有者？“

“是的，“见辛特拉问起，凯特便叽里呱啦地说开了。提到了自己和布莱恩短暂的两次会面和交谈，她是怎样请求布莱恩帮助自己，而布莱恩在那之后又很久没有出现，以及后来她发现布莱恩已经被女巫抓走，遭受了痛苦的折磨的事情。

“所以，“凯特坚决地说，”我一定要把布莱恩救出来。趁着现在还有机会。“

辛特拉就站在那里，沉默着。她金属的面部外壳看不出任何表情。

凯特知道自己必须说什么。

“我希望接替布莱恩·帕斯特纳克的工作，这份为了消灭女巫的工作。为此，本人，凯特·希克斯，主动提出调职申请，希望成为一名女巫猎人。”

听了这番话，辛特拉似乎有些不知所措。

“辛特拉公司几十年来一直在雇佣女巫猎人，有很多人曾做过这份工作，但是没有一个人成功地完成过任务。绝大部分被任命的猎人也往往都是到了公司以后才逐渐知道自己的任务是什么。而普通员工主动希望完成这项工作，提出对女巫猎人这一职位的申请，是没有先例，闻所未闻的。

“你真的确定要接手这份工作吗？这份工作非常艰难，事实上没有人曾成功地完成过。而且这是一份很危险的工作，危险程度远远超过做一名蜂巢的普通员工。你真的确定吗，凯特·希克斯？“

“是的。“凯特简短地说，”我决心已定。“

辛特拉若有所思了片刻。“很好，在你成功完成杀死女巫的任务后，作为工作的报酬，辛特拉公司将……

凯特摇了摇头。

“我不在意这份工作完成后我个人能得到什么，因为这与我申请这份工作的目的毫无关系。“

辛特拉不发一言，静静地看着她，显然猜到了她要说什么。

“我接替布莱恩未完成的工作的唯一原因，就是把他从女巫那里救出来。“凯特用不容置疑的语气说。”因此，在完成女巫猎人的任务后，在公司给我个人的酬劳外，我还要提出一项附加要求：

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克获救后，辛特拉公司将动用一切可能的资源帮助他恢复健康，并承担过程中所产生的一切医疗和康复费用。“

辛特拉沉默了几秒。

“听起来是很合理的要求，希克斯小姐。那么，我希望你能够立刻开始工作。


	2. “我知道你的心意……但是……”

“准备好了吗，凯特？”多西先生把他满是口袋的工具包挂在腰上，仔细拉开每个口袋，以确认所必须的东西已经全部拿好。“读卡器？万能转换头？集线器？空白磁卡？螺丝刀？——凯特？你最好也检查一下？你备用的空白磁卡有几张？荧光棒带够了吗？手电筒的电池还够用吗？’

在他旁边，凯特也将一个相似的工具包挂在了腰上，也在检查自己的口袋。

“我OK了。“凯特合上最后一个口袋。”也许你应该随身再多携带几根糖果，多西先生。小心点总是没有坏处。“她整理好自己的衣服和发型。”毕竟这也是您告诉我的，安保室那里很危险。“

“我没有问题。“多西拍拍自己的工具包。”准备好了我们就进去吧。不知道我们要复制几张磁卡，我也不太确定芯片是什么格式的。总之我把能想到的都多带了些。保险起见，每种至少五张吧，万一不够的话我再看看能不能操作一番。“

凯特向着多西的方向点点头。

“我先进。“多西转过头来看着凯特。”没必要偷偷摸摸的。“他指着门口那些永不停歇地转动的摄像头。”他们肯定知道。我整天都呆在这一层。这没什么大不了的，我猜他们连我脚底上长了几颗痣都早数明白了。但你看看啊，我不是还是什么事也没有嘛。“多西摊了摊手。”你先别着急。等我给你信号。“

凯特点了点头，看着多西消失在虚掩着的门后。

片刻之后，多西的一只手从门缝里伸出来，向凯特示意。

凯特深吸了一口气，把自己的工具包在腰上扣得更紧了些。

她推开了虚掩的门，消失在了后面的黑暗中。

“噢刚才那一下挺悬的，谢谢你凯特。“多西擦了擦额头上的冷汗，灌了口汽水，然后又趴到地上，继续敲击起键盘。

“一会我们可以再仔细找找。但我觉得应该就这些了。那块牌子上已经写得很清楚了，说‘安全漏洞必须由五个成员确认。那上面也只有五个卡槽，况且咱们也没有找到更多的死人，”多西回过头，对凯特做了个难看的鬼脸，凯特勉强地笑了笑。

“我觉得我还应该再给这些卡片多弄几份拷贝。万无一失嘛。”凯特点了点头，表示赞同。

“这方面还是您比较专业，”她不好意思地说。“我还需要多加学习。”

“没事，你用不着那么谦虚，凯特。”多西用手电筒扫视着黑黢黢的犄角旮旯，试图看清还能找到什么可以搜刮的电子废料。“你看看你，在这呆了才一个多月，这么多个部门的活都会干了，还都干得不错。”在确认了再也找不到什么有用的东西之后，他从桌子下面重新露出脸来。“万一咱真能从里面把这台坏掉的打印机给修好，我觉得你肯定能升好几个楼层，我看好你。”多西冲着凯特竖了个大拇指。“哪天你真飞黄腾达了可别忘了我多西。”

“啊，不会的。”凯特答道，不确认自己回答的是哪个问题。她不可能忘记多西先生的，但她也丝毫不认为自己会“飞黄腾达”，而且那对她来说也并不重要。

她知道自己现在最应该关心的是什么。

“一会进那个房间的时候，还是按说好的，我在前，你殿后，明白了吗？”多西先生再次转过身面对着凯特，第无数次地对她说。

凯特小鸡啄米似地点点头。

“危险！“在刺眼的红光笼罩整个房间前的最后一刻，还没来得及走进去的凯特大声喊道。

多西先生扭过头去，疑惑地看了一眼凯特，然而已经太晚了。

他向前倒进了那个已经被致命的红光充满的房间。

凯特不管不顾地探出身去，用尽全力把多西先生向房间外面拉去。

红色的剧痛猛烈撞击着她的头颅。但她不能退却——她必须用力——

远处传来什么人的哭嚎声，砰砰的撞击声。然后房间里的红色闪烁着熄灭了。必须趁现在——

多西先生失去知觉的身体终于让她拽出了房间。她脱力地向后倒去，无法控制地剧烈咳嗽着，像血一样的红色充满了她的视野。她挣扎着试图重新控制呼吸，花了很久的时间才喘匀气。她擦掉口鼻处的湿黏，尝到了铁锈的味道。

她向后摸索着，试图摸到多西先生的皮肤。他的皮肤湿冷，脉搏浅快，急促地呼吸着，半闭着眼睛，似乎失去了意识，但显然仍然活着。

凯特摸索着自己腰间的工具包。里面的东西已经空了一半。她疯狂地翻找着每一个犄角旮旯，然而连一条糖果都没有找到。

他们的任务还没有完成。

但多西先生已经奄奄一息。

也许凯特还可以拼劲剩下的一点气力再去看看刚才那个地方可能的突破口，但她已经弹尽粮绝。再进到那里面肯定凶多吉少，而且凯特死在了里面之后，多西先生……

她知道，现在他们最好回去。她可以一点点地把多西先生拖到最近的桌子下面，然后他们就躲在那里。然后……

她不知道接下来该怎么办了。他们也许可以躲到最近的桌子下面。然后呢？然后怎么办？那些不停巡逻在安保部的显示器仍然在发着致命的红光，而到了那里他们该怎样向下一个安全地点移动？然后再下一个？凯特知道在他们能够出那扇门之前，他们两个就都会丧命。

也许这甚至马上就会发生。凯特绝望地闭上了眼睛，咸咸的泪水流了下来，但她尝不出来了。

对不起，多西先生，辜负了您的期待……

对不起，布莱恩，还是没有能够把你……

对不起……对不起……

然而这没有用。他们快要死在这里了。

然后她似乎感到有微弱的力量拉了拉她的衣角。凯特马上回转过头来，面对着多西先生。借着那扇门后面仍然在闪烁的死亡，凯特看到他的眼睛仍然闭着，呼吸仍然浅快，但是她能感觉到他更加用力地拉了拉她的衣角。他似乎还有着微弱的意识……

凯特凑近了他，想弄清他想对自己说什么。

他用拉她的那只手轻轻拍了拍自己腰间的工具包。

凯特摸了摸那个包。里面鼓鼓囊囊的。她开始拉开每一个口袋，每一个口袋里除了他到处乱塞的小零件和小工具外，几乎都装满了食物：糖果条，汽水，咖啡，甚至还有面包片……

她立刻打开一罐汽水，半拖半抱地扶起了多西先生，让他慢慢喝了下去，然后又把巧克力棒掰成小块喂给他。

那扇门的背后仍然闪烁着红色的死亡。但是多西先生喘息着，睁开了眼睛，勉强坐了起来。

“你还叫我随身多携带几根糖果呢，“多西先生仍然很虚弱，但却试图打趣道。

“对不起。“

“不，你不该道歉。刚才明明咱们一直都在用你的粮草。我们其实本来应该在这件事上商量一下的。是我没有想到。我现在是走不动了，你先把这些都拿上吧，看看里面能有什么。别忘了给我剩瓶汽水回来，然后咱们一起回去。“

她把多西先生的工具包牢牢系紧在腰上，然后打开那扇通往死亡之红的大门。

凯特咽下嘴里的面包片，“会给您带来的。“

凯特手里紧紧握住手电筒，背负着多西先生留给她的工具包，拿出了她此生以来全部的敏捷。见门就躲，见缝就钻，仔细观察着电视人的动静，听着那毫无意义的痛苦嚎叫和撞击声，一路摸爬滚打着。

她必须拔掉所有的插座，必须让那致命的红光熄灭。

但是，那个人，竟然在呼唤她。

那个在房间尽头放射出痛苦和死亡的人，在呼唤着她。

“对……对不起刚刚刚才真是抱——抱——抱歉……“猛烈的撞击声，红光闪烁着熄灭了片刻。”但是我有东西要——滴滴答答——要给你——你你你看——你是要16：9的还是4：3的——“

“什么？”凯特不敢置信地说。她以为这个人只想杀死进入房间的所有活物。

“谢谢你帮我断开了连接……我知道道道你。知道你的名字。我知道你为什么到这里来——滴滴答答——为了谁谁谁到这里来来来——“

猛烈的撞击。红光伴随着痛苦的哀嚎闪烁着熄灭了。

“对——对——对——对不起——“凯特很快便发现，那些痛苦的嚎叫和撞击声并非毫无意义。那个电视人就站在那里，不仅是一台，而是无数台监控显示屏在他的周围放射着无法关闭的致命红光，而那些不断的撞击和哀嚎是他为了给她创造片刻红光熄灭的时机而用头撞向地面的声音。

这可怜的人被同时接上了那一千台监视屏。

过载的信息使已经使他精神失常了。

而凯特为了让那致命的红光熄灭所拔掉的插头，对他来说是渴望已久的解脱。

她会小心一点的。尽管她不知道他要给自己看什么，甚至不知道这是否有任何意义。

但她还是会拔掉所有的插头。

终于，那刺眼的红光熄灭了。房间陷入了一片柔和的昏暗。

那无数的显示屏的画面被黑白雪花所代替。

而那个电视人就那样跪在血泊里，原地摇晃着。

凯特走近了他。她不知道自己为什么要这样做，她渐渐开始意识到自己刚才好像冒了些毫无意义的风险，因为在这里她似乎一无所获。

但那个人开口说话了。

“我知道你一直以来所做的事情的目的。

你一直为了不属于你的任务四处奔走。你无数次受伤。遇到了那么多的艰难险阻。

但你却从来没有退却放弃过，还运用自己的聪明才智解决了很多困难。

我真的很喜欢看着始终勇往直前的你……

我知道你的理由。我知道你在为了谁做这些事……

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。“

凯特惊讶地瞪大了双眼。她从没想过会在这里听到他的名字。

“就在不久之前，我也曾经看到过那个人——他是那么的脆弱。

我还记得他害怕的表情。看到他受伤我的内心也会感到难过……

但他也从来没有放弃过。就算是那个时候也是。

他和你有些像……我能理解你为什么愿意为了那个人做这些。

我知道你想找什么。他所遭受到的痛苦折磨是无人能够想象的……但是我看到了。

那太令人痛苦了，甚至令我痛苦，我甚至情愿自己从来没有看到过那些东西，但我还是鬼使神差地把那些东西录了下来……

那些红外摄像头所拍的录像带就在你的脚边。

就在现在，他也在遭受着那样的折磨。

落入了她的手中，他怎么可能逃得出来呢？

那无数台显示屏开始闪烁起来，画面变了。

凯特看着一张张闪烁摇曳着出现在那些显示屏上的画面。

她看到了自己。看到了布莱恩。

看到了他们各自分头奔走但却是为了完成同样的任务的画面。

还有那个时候。

布莱恩拖着虚弱的步伐走出人力资源部的时候。

她没能留住他，任凭他消失在视线的尽头的时候。

布莱恩刚刚进入大楼的时候。他被查普曼嘲讽，然后又和自己交谈，互相鼓励的时候。

自己在进入电梯参加面试前，和布莱恩告别的时候。

布莱恩对自己说着，“祝你好运”的时候。

凯特笑着说道，我们可以一起，喝杯咖啡的时候……

看到这些画面让凯特心如刀割。但是……她真的……

从她眼中流出的泪水是喜悦的。

我知道你的心意。但我还是很高兴你能来……我真心地希望你能够成功。你可以办到的，凯特。[杀了她][杀了她][杀了她]

然后他死了。

屋里的显示屏也都熄灭了。

凯特查看着电视人的尸体，在他的口袋里发现了一个新的摄像头。虽然这无关紧要，但她还是也把那个东西拿走了。接着，她在昏暗的光线中摸索着找到了她能找到的所有录影带，装进口袋里。她心情复杂，不知道该说什么好，但她觉得自己可能需要暂时从自己的计划中脱出来几个小时，因为她有些事要干。


	3. 神秘影视俱乐部

她魂不守舍地提着装满录影带的口袋，坐上电梯前往五楼。雨果可能会看到她，会因此起疑心，但那已经不重要了。她进入雨果的办公室，里面除了索萨空无一人。

“先前你邀请我参加你们的神秘影视俱乐部，我拒绝了，为此我真的很抱歉……但我仔细想想，加入一下可能也没什么坏处？我现在申请还来得及吗？”

索萨的眼睛一下子亮了起来，开始拉住凯特滔滔不绝地向她介绍自己和玛比的影视俱乐部。“如果加上你，我们就有三个成员了！这是你的会员卡！”

“等等，原来是这样吗！”索萨低下头，看到了凯特手中所提着的满满一袋的录影带。“原来你一直以来都是神秘影片的爱好者啊，凯特！你为什么不早说呢？这样我们早就可以……”索萨的兴奋之情难以言表。

“我在哪里能看这些录影带？”凯特好像并没有听见索萨的滔滔不绝。

“哦，在六楼，就在那个……上面。可能隐蔽了些，但对你来说应该很好找的！毕竟我们现在的进度已经有这么多了呢！”

凯特转身要走。”嘿，等等！“凯特回过头，是索萨。”你难道不想让我们和你一起看这些录影带吗？有这么多呢！我们可以看个够！“

凯特神情复杂，若有所思。“也许……”

凯特想了想。“嗯……我在别的地方还有点事。可能一个小时后能完成吧。到时候我会直接去那里找你们的。”

“太好了！”索萨喜出望外。在辛特拉公司这样一个扭曲阴郁的地方，这样令人开心的事情真的很难得。“那我去食堂好好准备准备。玛比也一起去。我看看……我们可以买些汽水，巧克力棒，还有披萨……我们甚至可以弄点爆米花！虽然我不觉得能找得到……”

但凯特已经走了

她说谎了。她什么事都没有。如果要说的话，她现在最重要的事情就是去看这些录影带。她知道看这些东西绝不可能让人心情愉快，也许除了让她的内心感到更加痛苦之外并没有其他的意义。但她就是无法抑制住那种想要看这些东西的冲动，那些东西就在她手上，不是吗？不去看是不可能的。更何况，如果她知道了布莱恩到底受到了什么样的伤害，在她把他救出来之后，也会对他的治疗和康复更加有益，不是吗？

尽管那些理由一条都站不住脚，凯特还是不知不觉地就走到了那个被用作影视俱乐部活动场所的房间。录影带的黑色外壳上草草标着暗红色的编号，大概是用血写成的。

她把第一盒录影带插入了视频播放器。然后紧咬着下唇，强迫自己做好准备，去面对这盒录影带上不知道是什么样的惨状。

她准备好了——或者说，她以为自己准备好了。

电视的屏幕闪了一下，亮了起来，这微弱的光是这件黑暗的屋子里唯一的光源。屏幕上是黑白的影像，但凯特还是能从里面女职员的身影辨认出这是人力资源部的内部……镜头的方向缓缓移动着，等一下，那是真的吗？墙上有一张大嘴，还吐着分叉的舌头？凯特瞪大眼睛想要看清，就看到那张嘴突然张开，将近旁的一个人整个吞了下去。难道这是……

凯特用遥控器一遍遍地倒回去重新仔细观察那个片段。没错，那是布莱恩。从他纤弱的身形和背影，还有他穿着的衣服来看，那就是他。

电视闪了一下，熄灭了，录影带被退了出来。凯特怀着复杂的心情，拿出了第二盒录影带。

红外摄像头所记录下的仅仅是没有色彩的黑白影像，分辨率也不是很高，音质更是十分粗糙。但这盘录影带恐怖邪恶的程度，完全超越了凯特以往的一切认知。她根本没有准备好看到这些——这个世界上怎么可能会有人准备好看到这样的事情？那么粗糙的黑白录影和充满杂音的音轨，却将最为不可名状的非人景象以最赤裸的方式展现出来，而凯特对此毫无防备。她就任凭这卷录影带放完，然后被视频播放器退了出来。而她却呆坐在那里，因为录影的内容给她带来的冲击而僵在原地。

凯特不知道自己在原地坐了多久。她的头脑无法处理她所看到的骇人景象。然后她突然感到一阵反胃，急忙站起身，捂住嘴向走廊上冲去，跑到了走廊里她终于无法承受，弯下腰剧烈地呕吐起来，一直呕吐到再也吐不出任何东西。她气喘吁吁着，脱力地直起身，用面纸擦净嘴和脸上一塌糊涂的鼻涕眼泪。

她再也不想进入那个房间。

那个放着那些受诅咒的录像带的房间。

她稍微平静下来的第一个念头，便是把那些录像带毁掉。把它们全都狠狠地踩碎，碎到不能再碎，然后一把火把所有的残片全部烧掉。但她又觉得自己不该那样做。这些录像带虽然是那么的骇人，但它们使她知道了布莱恩到底受到了怎样邪恶的折磨。而在她把布莱恩救出来之后，这些东西或许也还会有用。

而最重要的是，这些东西是对她的一个提醒，时刻提醒着她自己到底做了些什么，提醒着自己的错误的巨大代价，提醒着她自己背负着多么沉重的罪孽。她现在知道了，即使她死上几百次也不足以能够偿还这笔债，况且这对于弥补她所犯下的罪毫无帮助。她知道自己必须要活下去，背负着这一生都会跟随着她的罪孽活下去，从此刻开始，她所做的每一件事，都是为了赎罪，尽管她知道这是她不可能赎清的罪。

然后索萨和玛比带着准备一起享用的零食兴冲冲地走了过来，惊愕地发现了全身发抖，面如死灰的凯特和她脚边的那摊呕吐物。“凯特！你怎么了？出了什么事？是吃了什么不对的东西吗……？”

“不，我没事。凯特强打着精神说，”真的没事。“她勉强地挤出了一个笑容。”我只是发现了……发现了一些事情。我们必须尽快救出布莱恩。必须尽快。“

玛比和索萨把凯特扶进屋，凯特努力扭过头去不去看那些被诅咒的录像带。

她可能有些不舒服，可是这没关系。

因为布莱恩还被困在不知道什么地方。承受着不断循环着的酷刑。

她必须尽快把他救出来。越快越好。


	4. 我永远不会被征服

“不，我跟你们说过了。”她再次坚决地告诉索萨和多西。“这件事必须我自己去完成。只有我。和她。和你们没有关系。“

索萨和多西面面相觑。凯特突然决定贸然行动完全不符合他们原先制定的计划，而且凯特原本温和清澈的眼中正放射出让他们不敢直视的寒光。他们知道自己不应该对此坐视不管，但他们全都没办法拿出理由说服凯特。因为凯特现在似乎已经什么也听不进去了。

“布莱恩没有做成的事情，我会接替他完成，“她带着极度不正常的亢奋情绪说着。”无论如何，我们必须立刻把他救出来。现在立刻马上。“她似乎甚至已经完全失去了理智。

“我知道他一开始是怎么做的，我看见了。“索萨和多西交换了一个忧虑的目光。”你们没有必要再帮我了，从现在起，这件事和你们没有关系了！你们不需要再管了！“凯特烦躁不安地喊道，完全不让索萨和多西靠近自己。“你们别管我了！走吧！”

“那些录像带肯定有问题。“索萨说，多西点了点头。”我和玛比先上去看看。你先在这观察着她，好吗？不要让她离开你的视线。如果她真的去了——“

“我就悄悄跟进去。有必要的话采取措施。“

凯特已经不记得自己是怎样躲过那些“女巫的孩子“所吐出的酸液的了。因为在她自己的心中，那些黑暗可怕的念头如同被煮开的沥青一般冒着泡嘶嘶作响地在自己的心中流淌，将所接触到的一切腐蚀殆尽，那些”使魔“——她徒劳地试图阻止自己去想，那些布莱恩的”孩子“——的酸液不可能比她心中正流淌着的东西更具腐蚀性。她知道女巫就在那里，也知道自己应该怎样做，而没有任何东西，任何人可以阻止她。

“我已经等待你的到来很久了，凯特·希克斯小姐。”那个她如此，如此仇恨的甜腻声音对她耳语道。

凯特终于得以和吞噬了，玷污了布莱恩·帕斯特纳克的女巫之口面对着面。

她说不出话来。她能感到自己的灵魂正在燃烧着黑色的熊熊烈火。

女巫用天花板上的摄像头扫视着凯特，然后发出一阵幸灾乐祸的邪恶笑声。

“你是为了那个男人而来的吗？布莱恩·帕斯特纳克？“女巫伸出绿色的舌头，回味般地舔了舔嘴唇。“哦，我还记得他。他还真的挺可爱的呢。味道也很不错。应该算得上是我所享用过的最美味的男人之一呢。哦，你是来找他的啊。真对不起呢，我已经捷足先登了……他已经被我吃干抹净了，已经没有你的份儿了。哦，不过也别灰心。等我用完他，说不定能给你留点残羹冷炙。”

凯特挺直身子，直视着她。冰冷的怒火在她眼中燃烧。这怒火几乎能在墙上烧出洞来。

“不要用你的臭嘴去玷污那个人！”

“哦，‘不要用你的臭嘴去玷污那个人’！“女巫鹦鹉学舌般重复着凯特说的话，笑得更加停不下来了。“天啊，我还从来没有听过这么好笑的笑话……你以为那个人就那么的出淤泥而不染吗？这简直太天真了——你真该看看那个时候他是怎么乞求我的。‘魔女大人……已经不行了……！求求你……！快点让我……射出来……！”

凯特用手死死捂住耳朵，闭上眼睛，尖叫起来。

“别这样！“

“嗯？难道不是吗？你难道不是就想听这些吗？所以才会到这里来？“

凯特根本没有办法阻止女巫的魔音贯耳。

她只能蹲在原地徒劳地闭目塞听，任凭女巫用最恶毒残酷的方式玷污她对布莱恩的记忆。

但是她不应该这样。

她不能这样。

她绝对不能容许。

不能容许任何人来玷污和践踏她对布莱恩的记忆和期待。

她刚才的表现对消灭女巫，救出布莱恩来说，没有任何作用。

她想了起来。她来到这里，并不只是为了向女巫复仇的。

她还有一个重要的任务要完成。

凯特假装轻松地抬起头，做出一副若有所思的样子。

“你知道吗，其实你这样一说，我倒是对帕斯特纳克那个男人没什么兴趣了，那个软蛋。“凯特若无其事地把目光移开，”他也没什么意思，反正也被你玩烂了，以本小姐的条件，肯定会有多金帅哥愿意找上门的。“凯特拼命压抑着自己嗓音里的颤抖，以防露出任何马脚。

“不过，站在一个女人的立场，我倒是很想请教一下你……你到底是用什么圈套套到那个男人的？我真的挺想学习一下经验。”

女巫似乎有些迷惑。但最后她好像还是被勾起了兴趣。

“告诉你也无妨。”她好像有点不情愿地说，但凯特觉得她应该已经快要落入自己的圈套了。“男人们都是头脑简单的生物。就像这样，给他们点好处，或者勾起他们的好奇心……“

就像我在做的这样，凯特不动声色地想。她用余光看看手边几厘米处，一张桌子边缘上摇摇欲坠的那张纸片。没错，就是那个。

“就拿帕斯特纳克来说吧。”传来一阵令人恶心的水声，女巫的大嘴又张开了，那条分叉的绿色长舌头再次扭动着伸了出来，就在上面，黏着凯特在第一盒录像带上看到过的那张照片。凯特拼命压抑住自己激动的心情。成败在此一举。

“就这么个东西，就让那个蠢小子上钩了。

凯特的手几乎是以一毫米每秒的速度在移动着。不能太快，否则——

“他还在那沾沾自喜呢。以为自己能占到多大的便宜似的。

凯特的手指尖已经碰到那张纸了。

“他打的那点小九九。我就那么看着他。……”

碰到了。自然一点——

“然后我一口便吞掉了他。我知道他肯定逃不出我的手掌心。

凯特一只手悠闲地放在桌子上。“哎，我也希望自己能够多点对付男人的智慧。“

“说实话，我真是有点蠢，为了那么个男人就哭天抢地的。“

就要成功了。她已经把那张纸片放在了那只山羊身上。那张照片仍然粘在女巫的舌头上。

那只山羊已经开始向着女巫之口的方向缓缓滑动。

但她必须继续说话吸引她的注意力。

“唉，要是我能早点到这来就好了。说不定还能多和你学几手。“

山羊以无法阻挡的趋势向着女巫之口的方向滑去。

“咱们甚至可以做朋友呢。我真希望自己不是个女巫猎人啊。

山羊滑到了女巫的嘴边，而沾沾自喜的女巫对此毫无防备，被她噎到了。

女巫长长的舌头还没来得及收回去，就狠狠地被自己的牙齿咬到，她痛苦地呻吟着。

凯特冲过去，抓起照片，揣进兜里就跑。

女巫剧烈地咳嗽着。终于把山羊吐了出来。

但凯特已经跑远了。

没有任何一个使魔抓到她。

女巫怒吼着，咬牙切齿地咒骂着。“骗子！无赖！娼妓！”

然而无济于事。

凯特已经见识过了女巫令人发指的邪恶，那让她愤怒，令她胆寒。

不过，女巫也许神通广大，诡计多端，但那张包含着有关女巫的线索的照片，那张让布莱恩付出了那么大代价也没能拿到的照片，凯特终于把它拿到手了。


	5. 第一次背叛

“凯特！凯特！“辛特拉奋不顾身地跳了上去，用她金属制成的身躯牵制着那条巨蛇。”快去！快去把多莫里叫醒！趁现在！“

凯特当然知道该怎么做。她翻身跳上白蛇扭动着的躯干，深一脚浅一脚地向着被封印在水晶中的那个女孩跑去。

她从口袋里掏出从辛特拉的棺材里找到的铃铛。

但她并没有摇动。而是用另一只手从口袋里掏出了一样东西。

是那把仪式匕首。

她用那把匕首向着那个女孩刺去。

辛特拉看到了凯特的动作，但一切已经太晚了。

水晶破碎了。

和它所包裹着的那个红衣女孩一起，破碎了。

被封印在里面的女孩碎成了几片。她的头颅落了下来。

白蛇消失了。

凯特就站在原地。那个铃铛从她脚边落下来，一路叮叮当当着，滚到了辛特拉的脚边。

辛特拉从地上拾起那对铃铛，紧紧攥在手里。

“你背叛我。“

凯特从高处俯视着正向她怒目而视的辛特拉。

“没错。”凯特毫不避讳地承认，语气中甚至没有一丝抱歉的意思。

“我以为……我还以为……”

“你以为我跟你是一伙的。”凯特语气平板地说。“你以为我愿意帮你唤醒多莫里。”

辛特拉什么话也没说。

“但我从来没有对你承诺过这一点。而作为接替布莱恩·帕斯特纳克的职位而被辛特拉公司聘请的女巫猎人，我的工作，是杀死女巫。我做的一切都遵循了合同上规定的条款，而我也已经按照合同的约定完成了杀死女巫的任务。如果辛特拉公司拒绝兑现合同的承诺的话，我完全可以申请劳动仲裁。而相信我，我一定会赢的。“

辛特拉突然跳了起来，向着凯特所在的高处冲去，而面对着辛特拉挥出的拳头，凯特的表情甚至都没有任何变化。

辛特拉的身体突然痉挛起来，滋滋的电流缠绕住她的整个身体。她还挣扎着想要继续动作，然而她金色的眼睛闪烁了几下，便跌落了下去。

辛特拉金属的身体摔成了碎片，再也不会动了。

凯特从高处走了下来，仔细检查起辛特拉的残片。在确认她已经彻底损毁之后，凯特把握在手里的那个小小的遥控器用力摔在了地上，然后用鞋跟踏上去用力扭动，遥控器化为了齑粉。

“对不起，多西先生……辜负了你的信任，但是我必须得这样做。这一切都是为了把布莱恩救出来……我知道你可能不会原谅我，但是这没关系，我并不期待你的原谅。”

凯特知道谁也不会听到自己的忏悔。但是她终于要成功了。

她从口袋里掏出一部卫星电话，输入了那串她在辛特拉公司的电子图书馆找到的电话号码。

电话通了。

在听到有人接听的那一刹那，凯特的泪水夺眶而出。但当她开口的时候，她的语气格外平静。

“您好，这里是辛特拉公司。紧急事件代码W-I-T-C-H。公司总裁发生了严重事故，生命垂危，随时可能发生危险。安全代码2468。地点在二楼居住区，会有专门人员作出方位指引。希望你们能在十五分钟内赶到。不要超过二十分钟。事态非常紧急。“

现在，只剩下最后一件事情要做了。

凯特手里提着雷伊·辛特拉被封印在水晶中的头颅，向居住区的那个房间走去。

这一次她甚至不需要用匕首和咒语打开那个暗门。因为女巫的诅咒已经破除了。

她用这颗头颅打开了里面那台需要视网膜识别认证的白色机器。

她跳过前面两条留言，直接进入CEO任命步骤，把她很久以前从地上捡起的那张员工身份卡从前胸口袋里掏出来。

这张身份卡并不属于她。上面的名字是布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。

凯特把这张卡片插入了机器的卡槽里。

“你终于可以得救了，布莱恩。“


	6. 光

女巫将布莱恩的身体改造成了她的苗床，在布莱恩的体内孕育孵化她的使魔。

布莱恩不知道自己神志的混乱持续了多长时间，也弄不清自己在天堂般的极乐和地狱般的痛苦之间反复横跳了多久。

他只知道自己毫无反抗之力。

当他感觉自己清醒过来的时候，他已经被丢弃在女巫洞窟的一角，只剩下一具残破到极限，几乎只留下皮肤和骨架的躯壳以及在黑暗和虚无中沉浮的意识。

这就是死亡吗？也许他已经死了也说不定。但布莱恩已经什么也不知道了。

不知过了多久。

情况起了些变化。

他能感受到明亮柔和的光影。还有遥远的声音。

在黑暗和虚无中久了，那些东西是如此的陌生，感觉就好像来自另外一个世界一样。

他的意识一片模糊混沌。他以为自己已经死了。但是现在为什么却……

然后，他感觉到有什么东西。

有什么东西似乎正从一片浮光掠影中接近他。

但他什么也看不见。

在那些遥远的，和他毫无关系的声音里，似乎有一个声音在叫喊着他的名字。

他的名字。

他有一个名字。

那是什么……那个声音正反复地提醒着他。是什么呢……

但是这并不重要，不是吗？他难道不是就要死了吗？

然而那个声音仍然不断地传来。不断地响起。

不断地在呼唤着他。

似乎是有谁，正试图把他拉回几乎已经被他遗忘的尘世。

那个声音越来越清晰。他好像就要想起来了。

“——布莱恩！布莱恩！“那个有些熟悉的声音不断地喊道。

布莱恩的眼皮颤动着。光线太强了。他没有办法睁开眼睛。

他在一片呼啸着的强风中。他能听到一片混乱的嘈杂。里面有一个声音格外响亮地喊叫着他的名字。

一个有些熟悉的声音。

他认识那个人。

这个声音还让他想起一些别的东西。一股泛着微苦的醇香……某种曾经供给给他能量的物质。他还记得那种物质在他嘴里泛开时的苦涩。

然后好像有一个名字，从模糊的记忆深处挣扎着浮了上来。

“凯……凯特……？”

布莱恩察觉到自己似乎还没有离开物质世界。他甚至还能隐隐约约地感到自己残破的身体。他想说话，但是他发现自己嘴被堵着，完全发不出声音来。他试图向声音传来的方向伸出手，但是手臂完全无法移动。

连贯的思考对于他来说太困难了。他感到自己的身体越来越轻。他累了，试图说话，试图移动都让他感到累了。思考也好累……

布莱恩又闭上眼睛，再度让自己陷入虚无。


	7. 黎明

凯特跟着平车小跑着进入其中一架直升机，她哭得泣不成声，上气不接下气，几乎都要看不清脚下的路了。他们终于进去了之后，那些医生迅速地将各种生命体征监控装满了布莱恩的全身，把气管导管也连到了呼吸机上，她就看着数不清的显示屏上显示着的她虽然读不懂但看上去就很微弱的生命体征，他肋骨根根分明的胸壁在人工通气的辅助下起伏。她握住了他的一只皮包骨的手，那只手是如此冰冷而脆弱，她甚至都不敢用力去握住他，生怕她稍微一用力那只手就会在她手里断掉……直升机掠过清晨的城市，机窗外这正在苏醒过来迎来新生的城市是如此的明亮而美丽，早起晨练和上班的市民们看到这么多架直升机从空中飞过的架势也一定会很惊讶吧。但是这一切都不再重要了。

下了飞机后，凯特仍然拒绝离开布莱恩的身边，医院的工作人员只好作罢。但最后平车推到了手术室门口，一位护士说：“对不起，女士，您只能送到这里了。”但凯特还是不愿意，最后动用了三个医院安保才把她拦住。凯特站在手术室的门口，泪如满面，形容枯槁，但是现在已经没有什么她可以做的了。

然后就是漫长的等待。

凯特在手术室的门口坐立不安。她努力探着头，想要瞥见手术室里的进展，但当然她什么也看不到。焦虑几乎要将她整个吞没，她甚至紧张到啃起指甲来。她心中有根弦绷得紧紧的，感觉马上就要断掉了——但事实上，那根弦一直都在那里。自从她开始想方设法救出布莱恩的时候，那根弦就已经绷得紧紧的了。不，甚至比这还要早。大概是从她还在等待布莱恩从人力资源部出来的时候，那根弦就已经开始要绷紧了吧。

但这次不一样。

她确实成功地把布莱恩活着从那个魔窟里救了出来；但他现在身受重伤，命悬一线。即使她成功地把布莱恩救了出来，但布莱恩还是没能挺过去……她不敢想象。她知道现在没有什么是她可以做的了，即使布莱恩真的没有挺过来，这也已经不是她的错了。

凯特试图说服自己，说自己已经尽力了。

可是没有用。

她的罪孽实在是太深重了。如果她能早一些把布莱恩救出来，可能他生的希望就会比现在大得多。而且……凯特一想到这一点便痛彻心扉——看看布莱恩现在成了什么样子。经历了这么多非人的折磨，受了如此重的伤，他肯定是不可能完全恢复健康了，为了活下去，甚至一生都需要依靠医学辅助手段。更不用提，他的心智已经被彻底摧毁，也许他今后再也没办法恢复正常，那些残酷的阴影注定会跟随他一生。

然而，我却还是让布莱恩成为了辛特拉公司名义上的总裁。她想。这样做真的合适吗？她问自己，就如同她在做出这个决定前，以及从今往后的无数次一样。但是她早就知道答案了。

她没有选择。

不知道过了多少个小时，凯特的焦虑已经变成了麻木。她太累了，尽管她自己不愿意承认，但是她真的太累了。她感到自己再也没办法……

就在这个时候，手术室的指示灯灭了，布莱恩的病床被推了出来。无数的管道从白色的被单下面伸出来，通向病床上安装的各种医疗设备。凯特立刻从麻木中醒过来，脚步不稳地向哪个方向走过去。

“我们暂时维持住了他的生命，”一个医生说。“不，你还不能和他接触，他现在会被转到重症监护室。然后等他的状况稍微平稳一些后，他还要接受进一步的手术……毕竟他体内几乎所有的系统都已经接近全面崩溃，重新建立起来是一个非常漫长的过程……他接下来肯定还会接受非常多的手术，这个过程是不可能在很短的时间内完成的，就算是运用了最前沿的技术也要花上好几年……而且，就算使用了最先进的技术也不可能避免手术失败的可能。而且就帕斯特纳克先生目前的身体状况来说，这个可能性非常大，尤其是他未来还会接受很多次手术……”

“但你们会尽全力的对吗。”凯特感觉自己精疲力尽，已经快要站不稳了。

“是的，我们会……但是即使他的生命体征稳定下来，他可能也不会马上恢复意识。事实上，长时间昏迷的可能性是非常大的……很有可能他再也不会醒过来了。但这也只是一种可能性而已……况且，就算昏迷的病人，如果施加了合适的刺激，也有可能——等等，你没事吧？”

凯特并没有听进去医生后面的话。她只能听到一阵嗡嗡声，看到黑雾逐渐吞噬了自己的视野。

我该做的，还没有结束……我还有很多，很多的事情要做。

但是我真的有点累了……也许稍微暂停一下也不会……？

这是凯特在彻底失去意识之前，最后的念头。

布莱恩的父母得到了通知，被军方人员接到了医院。他们自然是担心到了极点，因为他们一个普通的乡下人家的独子竟然惊动了军方。在那里，医生对帕斯特纳克夫妇简要说明了布莱恩的病情，并表示他们将使用最先进的疗法和最好的医生全力进行救治。得知儿子的病情，他们自然是痛彻心扉，但他们知道家里甚至拿不出足够的钱支付抢救布莱恩的费用，更不要提后续的治疗了。夫妻二人抱头痛哭，最后帕斯特纳克先生不得不告诉医生，他们家里出不起这笔钱。

“关于这个问题，你们完全不必担心。希克斯小姐？他们来了。我想……你可以向他们详细介绍一下目前的状况？“

穿着一身黑色西服套装的凯特出现在帕斯特纳克夫妇面前。她的眼睛周围有深深的黑圈，嘴唇干裂，但当她开口时语气却异常地平静。

“布莱恩非常出色。”她这样告诉帕斯特纳克夫妇。“辛特拉公司选对了人。他确实有很多不为人知的过人之处，身上蕴含着无限的潜能，而辛特拉公司对于他来说正是他施展拳脚的最佳舞台。”她平板的语气毫无起伏，“他一进入公司，就发现了公司内部网络系统的诸多漏洞以及人力资源部门的弊病，协助公司以最合理的方式，使用最少的资源，以最高的效率对公司部门结构进行了重新分配。”她面对着帕斯特纳克夫妇，眼睛直直地看向他们的方向，但空洞无神的眼睛并没有聚焦在他们身上。“布莱恩的才能并不仅仅体现在这些方面。他是一个极具才华，富有人格魅力和感召力的人，是一位天生的领袖，而公司高层从一开始就看中了他的这些优势，因此才对帕斯特纳克先生直接发出了工作邀约。“

凯特面无表情地说着编造出来的谎言。“事实上，在过去的几年里，辛特拉公司的发展进入了一个瓶颈期，新产品的开发迟迟不见成果，员工能效降低，公司内部矛盾不断，各部门主管对于公司未来的走向迟迟无法达成一致。因此，经过公司高层的讨论，最后一致同意，辛特拉公司亟需自下而上的大换血，必须引进新型人才，且不能仅以学历作为唯一的衡量标准。而帕斯特纳克先生便是满足公司此次改组的新型人才，他成功地证明了自己，同时他的成功也是一个证明了学历并不代表一切的活生生的例子。他在极短的时间内便获得了全体员工及公司所有高层的一致肯定，因此他最后能够成为辛特拉公司这家世界第一的公司的一把手也是实至名归。

“布莱恩·帕斯特纳克先生是大约一个月前开始就任辛特拉公司总裁职位的。但是当时，包括帕斯特纳克先生在内的所有高层一致决定，暂时不对外发布这一任命。帕斯特纳克先生也希望自己在公司采取的新举措展现成果后再作为辛特拉公司总裁公开露面。当时虽然很多员工对此表示不解，但他们非常信赖帕斯特纳克先生，因此便也接受了他的这一决定，并遵循公司规程，对外将有关这件事的信息绝对保密。事实上，在那个不幸的意外发生的当天……帕斯特纳克先生原本计划于那一天的上午十点对外界宣布这一任命，而全体员工对此也高度期待，因为我们知道这就是那个将会带领我们走向巅峰的男人，而作为他的私人助理，我也一直在协助帕斯特纳克先生为这决定性的一天做好充分准备，希望他能代表辛特拉公司以最具感召力的方式在公众面前亮相，而帕斯特纳克先生自己也对这次出面胸有成竹。他本来真的可以做到这一点的，然而……

帕斯特纳克夫人又开始掩面抽泣，她的丈夫转过身去轻拥她。凯特的脸上仍然没有露出任何表情。

“关于帕斯特纳克先生这次不幸的事故，很遗憾的是，遵照帕斯特纳克先生本人的意愿以及本公司的保密法则，详细原因及细节不能告诉二位。”

“什么？”帕斯特纳克先生提高了声音，开始站起身。“这是谁说的？这是谁规定的？我们的儿子快要死了！作为他的父母，我们有权知道这到底是怎么一回事！”

“没错！“帕斯特纳克夫人擦了擦眼泪，也愤慨地喊道。“对此我们要求一个解释——”

“请二位听我解释，”凯特对他们举起两只手。尽管她仍然面无表情，语气平板，但态度里却多了一丝不容置疑的权威。“根据帕斯特纳克先生本人所下达的命令，我们不能对外界甚至家属披露他受伤原因的细节，对此，我们深表遗憾。但是，帕斯特纳克先生是为了完成一项非常重要的工作时不幸遇险的。这项工作不仅对辛特拉公司意义重大，更重要的是，对整个社会也有着至关重要的影响。为了企业的利益和员工的福祉，布莱恩·帕斯特纳克先生几乎付出了一切，甚至包括他自己的生命。辛特拉公司会永远记住我们的英雄，帕斯特纳克先生，我向你们保证，他不会被遗忘。

更重要的一点是：帕斯特纳克先生仍然活着。即使他目前健康状况欠佳，仍然处于昏迷之中，但在名义上，他仍然是辛特拉公司的总裁。在他前去从事那项危险的工作前，帕斯特纳克先生对公司的事务做出了一些安排，其中包括对你们的市民等级以及在市中心的新住所的安排，此外他还为你们开设了一个存款户头……另外，帕斯特纳克先生提前起草了一份协议，委托我在他无法亲自行使公司职责时全权代理，并任命我为他的意定监护人。这些文件都在这里……“凯特拿起一个品蓝色的文件夹，递给帕斯特纳克夫妇。“你们可以仔细阅读。你们所需要的一切信息都在这里。”

“这都是什么狗屁！”帕斯特纳克先生站起身，把凯特手里的文件夹摔到一旁，太阳穴处因为愤怒而青筋暴露，把他的妻子吓得向后瑟缩了一下。凯特的表情仍然毫无变化。

“你跟我们说这么多没用的干什么？我才不管什么什么特拉公司！我也不管什么总裁不总裁！我们的儿子快要死了，就算活下来也很可能会成为植物人，作为他的父母，我们只是想知道他是怎么受的伤，连这都不能告诉我们吗？还有那个意定监护人是怎么回事？我们才是他的父母！布莱恩怎么可能会把身家性命全都托付给一个外人去保管——”

帕斯特纳克先生越说越激动。他把落在地上的品蓝色文件夹踢到一边，里面的文件四散开来，他气势汹汹地向着凯特走过来，攥紧了拳头，似乎要对凯特饱以老拳，而他的妻子在后面拼命拉着他，“别这样，亲爱的，这样不合适——”

凯特看着气势汹汹地逼来的帕斯特纳克先生并没有做出什么反应。她站在原地没有动。

看到一动不动的凯特，再加上妻子的拉扯越来越坚决，（“走吧，亲爱的，这事我们回头再说……”）帕斯特纳克先生悻悻地看了凯特最后一眼，向她脚下吐了口吐沫，便在妻子的拉扯下离开了。

门关上了。帕斯特纳克夫妇的脚步声渐渐远去了。

凯特终于放任自己卸下那张冷漠的面具。

她倒了下去，跪在地上，脸埋在大腿上。

“对不起……对不起……”凯特哽咽着，泪水流了满脸。

她就仿佛是在忏悔般地长久地跪在那里，哭泣着，反复诉说着没有人能听到的道歉。

我真的，真的很抱歉。

但我知道这没有用。


	8. 那大概是月亮……

女巫的事件解决后，布莱恩·帕斯特纳克成为了辛特拉公司的总裁，带领辛特拉公司再度走上了正轨。但是却很少有人见过这位年轻有为的总裁，尽管他的形象常常出现在辛特拉公司的宣传片中，那张戴着眼镜的年轻面孔上洋溢着自信，胸有成竹地讲述着自己的成功故事，充满活力地喊出那些激励人心的口号。但在那些重要场合中总是一位留着干练短发，目光锐利的瘦削女性代替他出面，很难看出她的年龄，她自称凯特·希克斯，是帕斯特纳克先生的私人助理，帕斯特纳克先生所要宣布的重要事项和即将做出的重大决策都经由她来传达和处理。就在帕斯特纳克先生的统筹帷幄下，辛特拉公司的业绩蒸蒸日上，世界第一的地位无可撼动，甚至开始流行起这样一种说法：其实我们现在生活的社会体系都是一种假象，掌握，控制着一切的其实是辛特拉公司。人们悄悄地交换着闲言碎语：为什么帕斯特纳克先生从来没有过衰老的迹象？有人真的见过他吗？那个凯特·希克斯到底是谁？帕斯特纳克先生为什么不出面？

关于这些事情，有着好多种不同版本的流言。但到头来，只是没有根据，无法证实的流言而已。

但细细追究起来，也无法证伪。

凯特·希克斯将这些无关紧要的想法从头脑中驱散。现在不是想这些的时候。现在最重要的事是眼前的事。

这个房间里的一切几乎都是白色的。这间房间很大，但里面却几乎没有什么家具，纯白的色调使得这间房间显得更加空旷。房间里有一股淡淡的消毒水味道，巨大的落地窗通往装饰着绿植的阳台。除此之外，这间房间似乎并没有什么其他特别之处，小小的茶几，扶手椅，也都是白色的，是能在家居市场找到的最普通的款式。

没什么特别的。

除了靠墙放着的房间里最大的一件家具。那是一张床——但对于一张床来说，它的结构实在过于复杂。大大小小看不出具体用途的仪器附着在床的周围，有些还伸出长长的管子，一直消失在白色的被单里面。床的每一侧都至少有四块触摸屏，然而显示方向和操作界面却都是对着外侧，显然不是供床上的人所使用的。五六个输液瓶挂在一侧的床柱上，里面有或乳白或鲜红或是无色透明的液体，都在缓慢地将内容物输入床上的人体内。这张床看上去是空的……但实际上并非如此。只是上面盖着厚厚的被子的人身形过度瘦小，第一眼很难辨认出来。

被单一动不动。里面的人好像睡着了。但是等等——好像有动静。里面的人似乎正试图从被子里面钻出来。然后一个长着凌乱的黑色卷发的脑袋从里面露了出来，那人好像刚刚从梦中醒来一样，困倦地眨巴着双眼，然后似乎感到了什么，向凯特的方向看去。

是布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。

“希格斯医生(Doctor Higgs)？”布莱恩把头转向来人的方向。他仍然很困倦，眨巴着眼睛试图适应空旷的病房里过于明亮的光线。唉，如果他的眼镜还在就好了。现在这个样子什么也看不清，真的好讨厌。

”啊，真的是您！您终于来了！“当来人靠近，他感受到了那个熟悉的气息。他尽全力发出喑哑的嘶嘶声，希望能让对方听得更清楚，但还是发不出多大的声音。”我一直在等您呢！“

希格斯医生站在布莱恩的病床旁，一只手把病历夹抱在胸前，开始摆弄起床边的触摸屏来。“布莱恩？“她还是那样淡漠的语气，”最近感觉怎么样？“她例行公事地问道。她熟练地操作着面板，查看着显示屏上所记录的布莱恩身体的各项指标。”今天你看起来气色不错。“她低头看看布莱恩露在被子外面的脸。”准备好例行查体了吗？“她的目光和语气带着医生那种专业而冷静的态度。

布莱恩小幅度地点了点头。但这已经是他能做的极限了。

“嗯，好的。“希格斯医生答应着，小心地移开了布莱恩盖着的被子，露出他残破的身躯。在这种时候，他倒是很庆幸自己什么也看不清，因为这样他就不必面对自己到底变成了什么样子。而且，就算希克斯医生是他的主管医生，她所做的一切都是出于给布莱恩进行治疗的专业目的，而且布莱恩对自己目前的状况确实毫无办法，但……即使这已经是他习以为常的样子了，仔细想想让一位女士事无巨细地检查他身体的每个部分，还是让他觉得有点不好意思。

对于那场导致他目前状况的事故本身，布莱恩其实完全没有任何记忆。他所知道的一切都是希格斯医生所告诉他的。按照希格斯医生的说法，他当时刚刚走下电车，然后因为被过于拥挤的人流推挤，跌下了对侧列车的站台，然后被电车碾压了过去，还告诉布莱恩当时他进城似乎是为了新工作的入职。而布莱恩自己所记得的一切只是，刚刚从高中毕业不过一个月的自己刚收到了一家世界顶尖公司的邀约，他带着紧张期待和不敢相信踏上了进程的电车……但后面到底发生了什么，他完全没有印象了。但那没什么特别的，不是吗？无非就是他遭受了这起事故，被呼啸的电车碾了过去而已。他倒是情愿自己不记得那么可怕的事情，所以也没什么可抱怨的。

根据希格斯医生的说法，最后做出的判决是布莱恩的一切医疗费用由电车公司和那家聘请他的公司共同承担，当时好几位相关的责任人都受到了问责。后来电车公司似乎还因此倒闭了，并且被那家聘请他的公司所收购。而除此之外，他的父母也得到了一笔数额巨大的抚恤金，社会等级也被提高到了A级，因此得以搬进城里不必再为生计担心。但布莱恩一想到这件事，还是觉得内心有愧。他觉得自己好不容易就要得到一份新工作了，刚刚才有机会开始一段新生活，回报父母的恩情，让他们为自己感到骄傲——然后就是因为自己一个不小心，一切都完了。而且，从现在到那个时候已经过去了很多年，但他的身体仍然没有恢复过来，他甚至都无法靠自己的力量直起身来。最让他感到自责的是，他在父母过世前，只见过他们寥寥几次。他还记得最后一次见到母亲的时候。她是独自来的，因为父亲已经不在了。当时母亲说了些什么，他已经想不太起来了，但他还记得母亲在他的额头上和没有感觉的手上留下的亲吻。现在想想，也许那个时候母亲就已经知道自己已经不久于人世了吧。也许他们就是无法承受自己这场事故的打击，才早早离世了吧。连去参加他们的葬礼对布莱恩来说，都是一件不可能的事情。

现在，他和这个世界唯一的联系，大概就是希格斯医生了吧。尽管她隔很久才会来一次，而且她的态度是那么专业而冷漠，说话的腔调没有任何感情，和他的交流和接触的唯一目的就是为他提供治疗。但这毕竟是他能见到的肯跟他说话的唯一一个活人，其他人无论是护工还是护士都是如此沉默，况且就算他想主动和他们搭话，他们所听到的大概也仅仅是毫无意义的嘶哑呻吟，不可能听懂他想要说什么吧。

布莱恩感觉不到自己的身体。他只能稍微挪动一下自己的头部，眨眨眼或者挪动嘴唇，用嘶哑的气声说话。他大部分时间都昏睡着，但偶尔清醒过来，又没办法睡去的时候，他会长久地思考。

像这样活着，毫无意义。

我的生命毫无价值。

因为我从来没有做过任何有意义的事，没有创造过任何价值，而以后也不可能了。

我生命的价值——甚至是负值，因为为了让我残破的身体苟活着，还需要投入那么多毫无必要的人力，物力和财力。

为了让一个像我这样的人苟活于世，竟然要动用那么多资源，这简直是极大的浪费。

为什么那家公司还是没有倒闭？不，不应该这样问，应该说为什么他们还是没有停止维持我的生命？而且不仅仅是维持我的生命而已，我知道他们在积极地治疗我的身体，尽管这个过程非常慢。而且我也确实感受到自己有在变好——至少现在我又能说话了。

为什么，他们一定要这样做。

我什么也感觉不到。但我真的好痛苦。

与其像这样活着，还不如一开始我在被电车碾过的时候就死去，那样还算仁慈些，而不是像这样……

他能模模糊糊地看到自己面前的光影，知道希格斯医生在以专业的手段检查自己的身体。在整个过程中，她一言不发，他除了变化的光影和色彩外只能听到床单的簌簌声，仪器偶尔的响动和偶然发出的敲击声，大概是希格斯医生在做的什么检查。他真的很想和希格斯医生说说话，真的很想听到她除了那些例行公事的生硬问候和对他说明治疗方案时满嘴的专业术语以外的事情，哪怕就几句也好。

因为希格斯医生是他和外界唯一的联系，也是这个世界上唯一还愿意关心他的人，不管这份关心是多么淡薄。

而且……他还记得不知道何时的一个夜晚。

他在一片清冷的微光中醒来。那大概是月亮。但是他看不清更多的东西了。

等一下……好像有什么东西，又或者是什么人……昏暗的光线中一个黑乎乎的轮廓，在他的病床旁。

他能听到一个声音。一个压抑的哭泣声。伴随着那个轮廓的轻轻振动。似乎就是那个声音惊醒了他……

是一个女人的哭泣声。是妈妈吗？不，不可能……妈妈已经很久没有来过了。她已经不在了。

这个世界上不会再有其他人为自己哭泣了，他深深知道这一点。

然而，那个时候，那个身影却在他的床边，长久地压抑着哭泣……

那个身影的气息很熟悉。只是他不敢相信，不敢承认……那真的是希格斯医生。

是希克斯，他脑海里不知何处的一个细小的声音说，但这不是什么重要的事。

她并不像我以为的那么冷酷。布莱恩想，但为什么她会像那样哭泣？

布莱恩用他有限的能力试图多酝酿起一些力气，好发出能让希格斯医生能够理解的声音。

他还在想要跟她说些什么。他想说的太多了，但他的力气却太有限……

希格斯医生似乎完成了检查。她又重新给布莱恩盖好被子，调试起病床周围的仪器来。眼看着她就要结束工作，离开房间了。

她走开了……向着房门走去。这是他最后的机会了。

“希格斯医生！“布莱恩用尽全身力气，但却只发出一声沙哑的咕哝。但这已经是他所能做到的极限了。

她没有听见。她要走了。

然后不知道什么时候还会回来。

只留下难以忍受的孤寂和痛苦。

但她听到了。她转过身。又向着布莱恩的方向走了过来。他还是能感到她目光中那种专业的锐利，那种环绕着她周身的冷漠。

“什么？”她有些不耐烦地问道。他当然能够理解。她一定还有很多其他的病人需要照顾呢。

但他还是不想让她离开。

“希克斯医生……“他又说了一遍。他已经没有力气发好浊音了。

希格斯医生似乎有一瞬间怔住了。然后她再次开口。

“布莱恩，你到底有什么事情？你要知道，我很忙。“

“可以……跟我说说话吗？就几句。求求你。“

她沉默了几秒，然后语气竟然柔和了下来。“当然可以。你想说什么？”

布莱恩感到自己的内心像被紧紧地捏住一样，他说不出那是痛苦还是别的什么。他闭上眼睛，流出了眼泪。他试图再次开口，但是他感到自己似乎已经耗尽了力气，嘴巴像出水的鱼一样一张一翕着，却什么声音也没有发出来。

“我这里有一件也许能帮到你的东西。”希格斯医生显然是看到了布莱恩的窘状。她拿出一块轻薄的显示屏，将它安装在布莱恩床旁的一个支架上。“你可以用眼球的运动来控制这个终端。“希格斯医生点了几下屏幕，直到上面显示出字母表。”你只需要把目光移到需要的字母上。然后它就会帮你说出想要的话。“

布莱恩睁开眼睛。希格斯医生用一块干净的纱布擦干了他的眼泪。

他不再孤独了。


	9. 肥皂泡

“啊，不是那样——这样，你稍等一下我来……”

布莱恩正笨拙地试图用刚刚恢复知觉的手指控制轮椅。他又接受了几次手术，现在他终于能移动自己的手臂了，这是一个巨大的进步，而且他终于得到了一副新眼镜，虽然不是他一直以来习惯的方框而是圆框，但他终于可以看清东西了。最近一个月来，他一直在索萨女士的帮助下进行康复训练，这是一个面颊凹陷，脸色苍白的女人，梳着怪异的爆炸头。她似乎很神经质，还有些多疑，每次推着布莱恩的轮椅带着他到外面晒太阳的时候总是神情紧张地左顾右盼，但布莱恩并没有看出这里有任何危险的地方，毕竟这里只是一片破败的花园，什么人也没有。但她为什么总是这么紧张呢？每当布莱恩问起的时候，她都会戏剧性地竖起手指放在嘴唇前面，“嘘——！她在看着呢！”真的让布莱恩摸不着头脑。但除此以外，她人很好，虽然说话有些古怪，前言不搭后语，但还是一个很不错的交谈对象。

有时还会有另一位多西先生到这里来。他中长的头发在后脑用红头绳系成一条马尾，有着一张让人看起来感到很安心的橄榄色面孔。他擅长操作，修理和制造各种机械——从这家疗养院的机器、电梯到各种操作终端，甚至还包括厨房和厕所的水管。他还负责帮助布莱恩维护他的个人终端，不时地更新系统，增加新应用和内容，主要是一些电子读物，儿童节目和益智游戏。布莱恩不知道为什么他的终端不能联网，而且他只能在终端上看这些东西，就算他出了事故受的重伤对他的大脑功能有所影响，但他并不认为这有影响到自己的认知和智力。在他对多西先生提出这一点时，他只是沉默了几秒，然后告诉他医生建议他现在最好不要过度用脑，那样不利于他的康复。而布莱恩对此也没有什么办法，只得接受多西先生的说法。

但是为什么这里其他的终端也都没有联网呢。

除了终端上这些无聊的低幼节目，布莱恩也没有太多其他的消遣。这栋楼里唯一一个娱乐场所是一个很小的棋牌室，里面只有几副破破烂烂的纸牌，两盒跳棋和一盒国际象棋，里面还有些图书和杂志，这些倒是供成人阅读的读物，但也都已经是至少三十年前的出版物了。然而与之相比，这栋楼房的其他所有地方都很新，大部分东西所使用的技术都是布莱恩所不熟悉的，近几年才出现的新发明，而且多西先生还经常来更新这些设备。他不太明白为什么在这个地方的硬件设施这样频繁地更新的同时信息却还如此闭塞，就好像是有人特意想要维持这种状况一样……

而且，除了这个破败的花园，布莱恩也没有见过这间疗养院其他的任何地方或任何其他病人。按理说，为了病人的康复，病人之间的交流应该是被鼓励的啊。然而除了索萨女士和多西先生，以及非常偶尔来查看一下他的身体状况的希格斯医生以外，并没有什么人与他交谈。他已经很努力地在做康复训练了，尽管这真的让他感到很累，很痛，但他知道这是自己能够恢复健康的唯一途径。

“很好！”在布莱恩成功地操作轮椅在花园里移动了几个来回之后，索萨女士说。虽然她凹陷的面颊看上去几乎有些恐怖，但她的笑容是真诚的，而布莱恩也报以微笑。

“我想，你的手指还需要更多的训练。手臂的训练也不要松懈。”她一边检查着布莱恩的上肢，一边说着。“现在我们可以回去了。还需要我推着你吗？我想你可能在上斜坡的时候还需要一点点帮助——”

“索萨女士，”布莱恩打断了她。“非常感谢您的帮助，但是我想问问……我能到别的病区看看吗？因为您看，我现在已经差不多可以用轮椅了。总是一个人在这里，只是在这个破花园里转来转去，我觉得都烦了。——没有别的意思！”看到索萨女士脸上的表情，布莱恩赶快找补到，“我只是觉得……只是觉得……”

然而他没想出来该说些什么。

“暂时还不行，”索萨女士冷冷地说，显然不太高兴，“我们说了不算。这得等医生批准才可以。”

“谁？还是希格斯？”布莱恩无奈地说。他知道希格斯医生是个好人，对待工作也很专业。他知道她不可能让自己冒任何风险，所以工作才格外严格认真。但这会不会太过了一点？完全没有必要啊。

并不是说他对索萨女士或是多西先生有什么不满意，只是他真的挺想交几个其他的朋友的。不管索萨和多西对布莱恩是多么的友好，他们对他的照顾毕竟只是工作而已，换了任何人他们都会这样对待的。

“是，”索萨女士没有多话。但布莱恩总觉得她不太高兴。她是因为自己不高兴？还是因为希格斯医生？布莱恩没敢说话，等着索萨女士的动作。

“你说你想交交其他的朋友？”索萨女士突然说。布莱恩点点头。

“是啊，”他有些期待地说。“我们可以聊聊其他的。比如除了手术和治疗以外的内容。”

索萨女士似乎若有所思。最后她说：

“我明白了。我会告诉希格斯医生的，看看她的意见。“

然后索萨女士还是推着布莱恩回去了，好像忘记了一开始她征询过布莱恩要不要自己操作轮椅的意见。倒不是布莱恩有什么意见，但真的有很多事情让他觉得很奇怪。索萨女士作为他的康复训练师，遵从希格斯医生的指令是理所应当的，但是为什么多西先生也像索萨一样，在最小的事情上都要对希格斯医生惟命是从呢？他明明根本就不是从事医疗行业的啊。他甚至不肯让自己看电视，更别提新闻了。

“你看看这里面的视频不就已经足够了吗？没必要看电视，里面都是些有的没的，更何况这里也没接电视。新闻看了就让人闹心，最好别看，没必要。”多西先生嘴里嘟哝着，仿佛是在抱怨生活中的琐事，但他始终不敢正视布莱恩的眼睛。

事情不太对劲。

希格斯，索萨，和多西……他们三个有什么事在瞒着自己。

而且他们做起这件事来不遗余力。而且，虽然他们真的有事情在瞒着自己，但他的身体状况甚至不允许他去寻找任何证据，更不要提去证实这些怀疑了。

他的身体状况目前还不允许这样。

这就意味着……为了找出真相，他需要变得更加强壮。而且不能让任何人发觉。

出乎他的意料，希格斯医生竟然批准了他交新朋友的请求。

这是一位穿着帽衫，半张脸被一些可怕的疤痕所覆盖的女性，她戴着耳机，神色冷漠，但布莱恩立刻就感到一种和她的亲近感，因为她可能也知道残缺是什么样的滋味。见了布莱恩，她摘下了耳机，对布莱恩说自己是索萨的朋友，名叫玛比。她手里拿着自己的终端，屏幕亮着，布莱恩好奇地想要看清，但玛比不知是有意还是无意，把屏幕翻了个个，这样布莱恩就看不到了。

“那么你想谈些什么呢？”玛比有些不太耐烦。布莱恩有种奇怪的感觉，就好像他以前曾经经历过这样的场景似的。

“呃……什么都行，“布莱恩说，”嗯……电影怎么样？我已经好多年没有看过电影了。你最近看了什么电影？可以跟我说说吗？“

玛比什么也没有说。

布莱恩用余光看到，坐在远处的索萨好像向着这边使了个眼色。

“我喜欢老电影。“玛比叹了口气，说。”一些老的B级片，特摄片，恐怖片之类的……都是上个世纪的旧东西，不知道你会不会感兴趣。我经常和索萨一起看。我们还有一个神秘影视俱乐部——“

布莱恩甚至不用余光也能看到，索萨在向着玛比的方向激烈地打着手势，阻止她再说下去。

“不说那个了，“玛比不安地瞟了索萨一眼，立刻换了个话题，”其实我觉得这些电影可能不太适合你现在的情况。但是好莱坞黄金时代的电影……“

玛比无边无际地谈论起了玛丽莲·梦露，奥黛丽·赫本和那些沉闷冗长的美国电影。但布莱恩完全没有听进去，只是偶尔在玛比说话的空隙间说一声“嗯“”哦“，而且玛比看上去对这个话题也并不热衷。最后，会客的时间结束了，玛比起身准备离开。  
”抱歉我没办法起来送你，“布莱恩礼貌地说，”希望我们下次还能见面。“

但玛比头也不回的走了。布莱恩觉得她根本不想再见面。

这里绝对有问题。

每个人都在试图对自己隐瞒。

但布莱恩先按兵不动……他还没有足够的力量。下个月他还要接受两次手术。也许再过上半年，或者一年吧。那时候他说不定就可以不必使用电动轮椅，而是用自己的力量转动轮椅了。


	10. 真相在何方？

“我要见凯特·希克斯，“玛塔·索萨下了电梯，走向五楼前台，气势汹汹地一巴掌拍在了桌子上。现在坐在前台的那位年轻女人头戴着耳麦，手操作着浮空的全息终端，很难说她是否看到了索萨。但她肯定听到了索萨的声音，因为她用公事公办的语气说：

”希克斯女士现在没空。“

“该死，“索萨一把将前台的全息终端关闭了，骂了一句极其不适合出现在这种场合的脏话，”我在那间办公室的时候你他妈还没生出来呢！“前台的接待员像看疯子一样看着她，“你现在坐着的是我老婆原来的位置，所以你最好识相点！”接待员战战兢兢地看着她，但突然记起了什么，对着耳麦的话筒低声说了几句话。

然后几个穿着笔挺西装的魁梧男人静悄悄的从走廊的角落里闪了出来。

“来啊，”索萨手指着半空咒骂着，“你们不就这点本事吗？我知道那个老妖婆现在就在那里面，自以为掌握了世界上的一切，就可以随心所欲——来啊？揍我啊？我知道你就在里面，凯特·希克斯，我知道你在看！你要是还有点良心，就麻溜利索地给我滚出来——我想起来了，你这个人根本没有良心——那你看在那个人的份儿上——”

就在这时，墙上一个扩音器突然响了起来。

“告诉索萨女士，进E办公室最里面找我。”

索萨愤愤地看了看四周的安保和接待，然后大踏步地走向了E办公室，几乎是啪的一掌摔开了门，进了房间，草草地环顾了一下四周，这个格子间好像和自己最后一次在的时候没有什么不同，但现在已经管不了那么多了，她继续向更里面的那个房间走去。

她气喘吁吁地站住。这间办公室没有任何异常（就好像她指望着这里会有什么一样）事实上，它的装修风格和外面的格子间很像。光洁的桌面上摆着几份文件，而一位梳着整齐干练的短发的女性正在不紧不慢地翻阅着它们。

“欢迎，索萨女士，”凯特·希克斯甚至没有抬起头来。“请问您大老远来一趟辛特拉公司总部找我，是为了什么事？我看你好像很着急啊。”

“别给我装蒜了，”索萨一巴掌拍在凯特的办公桌上。“事实上，这口气我忍很久了。今天我不跟你把这件事掰扯明白我是不会走的。”

希克斯女士也抬起头，站了起来，气势丝毫不输索萨。“行啊？我们今天就如你所愿，来把这件事说明白了。你是因为布莱恩来的吧。”

“算你还讲点情义。”

“我已经把一切都安排好了，”凯特不紧不慢地说。“你就按照我说的去做就可以了。这有什么困难的？”

“你自己心里清楚，“索萨咬牙切齿地说。“我和多西，我们两个没有办法永远陪着你玩这个愚蠢的过家家游戏。不是因为你，”索萨紧紧攥着拳头，“布莱恩。这么多年过去了。他已经不是十八岁了。你觉得他受了严重创伤，他的精神可能也不太正常，或者至少是很容易受到诱发吧。他已经不是你认识的那个他了，这一点我们都非常清楚，我明白你可能是想要保护他，不让他受到那些过于残酷的真相的伤害，但是？有必要做到这个程度吗？将他完全和外界隔离起来？他总有一天会发现你干的这些好事！”索萨踹了一脚旁边的文件柜，几张辛特拉公司的彩色宣传海报纷纷滑落下来，上面印着年轻的布莱恩·帕斯特纳克的照片，上面他竖起一只拳头，伸向远方，“引领世界向前的男人。”海报上面印着这样一行文字。索萨狠狠地踩了上去，碾了几脚。“我们都知道你撒谎成性，凯特。一个谎言掩盖另一个谎言。也许你自己甚至都已经分不清什么是谎言什么是事实了。对于这一切，”索萨摊开手，“我和多西不予置评。这是你的选择，我们也都知道挡你的路没好处。但是，我们是有良心的人。你大可以欺骗世界上的所有人，那跟我们没有关系。但是布莱恩？欺骗他一辈子？我们已经受够了为你干这种脏活。要让我们一直干下去，我们做不到。”

“所以呢？”尽管索萨刚刚爆发出一系列失态行为，但凯特还是以无所谓的语气说着。“你们打算怎么办？卷铺盖走人？对布莱恩撒手不管，看着他孤立无援？”

“你心里很清楚，”索萨冷冷地说。

“告诉布莱恩真相？”凯特笑了，尽管这笑声里毫无幽默可言。“别傻了，玛塔。那件事情已经过了那么多年。这个时候突然告诉他真相，能有什么好处？能起什么作用？况且，”凯特逼近了索萨的脸，说，“难道你真的愿意做那个告诉布莱恩这一切残酷的事实的人？原原本本地告诉他当年发生了什么？就在他正在逐渐好转的关头？难道你做好了准备——”她压低了语气，用几乎是耳语的声音说，“准备好面对他在得知真相以后可能会发生的事情？你们已经准备好看着他在你们面前再一次破碎吗？或者是多西？你们能承受得了吗？”

索萨僵在了原地。尽管她从心底恨透了凯特所做的一切，但她不得不承认事实。

凯特说得对。

她没有做好准备。

“你说要告诉布莱恩真相，”凯特接着说，“那你们考虑好了吗？什么时候说？如何说？要着重哪些，省略哪些？承认吧，”凯特用一根手指轻轻敲着桌子，“你们口口声声地说着希望布莱恩知道真相，但其实你们只是希望他知道了真相，这样就不必再继续欺骗他而已。你们觉得自己有良心，”凯特走近索萨，用一根手指用力戳了几下她的左胸，戳得她倒退了两步，“没错，你们有良心。因此你们所做的这一切都只是为了使你们的良心不再受到谴责而已。”

索萨沉默了很久。

“你永远认为自己做的一切都对布莱恩有好处。”她最后说。“但即使我和多西愿意继续陪你圆这个谎，你也不能指望能永远瞒住他。只要是谎言就一定有漏洞，而且我们都知道他已经起疑心了。”

凯特叹了口气。她若有所思了片刻。

“知道吗，其实我觉得你说的也有道理。”索萨不解地看向凯特，惊讶她为什么突然态度来了个一百八十度大转变，“我们确实不可能永远瞒过他。而且总有一天，他总是要知道真相的……不管那真相多么残酷。”

“那么你打算怎么办。”索萨说。她并不认为凯特能提出什么好点子。

“不怎么办。“凯特转过身，不再看索萨，往自己的座位走去。”既然他总有一天会发现真相，那么就让他发现好了。这个过程可能会很漫长。也许要几个月。甚至几年。

但是，他最后会发现的。我心里清楚这一点。“

“所以我和多西仍然需要像现在这样，为你希格斯医生工作。“索萨得出结论。  
”没错。就是这样。“凯特·希克斯，或者说，希格斯医生满意地说道。“很高兴我们说清了这一点。“

索萨还想说什么，但并没有想到任何有意义的话。她知道凯特所提出的方法其实确实可行。在没有外界干涉的条件下，布莱恩要靠自己的力量发现真相，可能要很长时间。

而这么长的时间……应该足够他做好心理准备面对曾经发生的是什么了吧。

她放弃了抵抗，往门外走去。

“我会要求涨工资的！“她最后喊道。

而希格斯医生只是笑了笑，没有说话。

第二次手术终于可以拆线了，布莱恩简直要烦死了。他不理解为什么希格斯医生那么大费周章地想要重塑自己的消化系统。当年电车几乎是从他的脚部碾到了头部，而他竟然能活下来，而且大脑竟然没有受到损伤，简直是一个奇迹。现在的医疗技术确实很发达，如果他继续接受治疗，有一天会重新能够行走也说不定，而那对于他来说就已经足够了，他靠着人工营养液和透析完全可以活下去，甚至过上相对正常的生活，而这些都是很容易获得的。

他已经有十几年没有吃过饭了。仍然还活得好好的。所以这又有什么关系？

但希格斯医生似乎特别在意这一点。她反复对布莱恩说明，重塑消化系统是改善他今后生活质量的关键，有希望能够行走确实是现代医学的奇迹，但他不必仅仅满足于此。布莱恩对此真的觉得厌烦，因为他觉得这仅仅是希格斯医生把他继续困在这个与世隔绝的肥皂泡里的另一个借口，而索萨女士和多西先生对此都不愿表示看法。

“那是医生的决定吧。“索萨女士说。”医生自然知道怎样对病人最好。“然而她说完这句话似乎愤愤地哼了一声，好像并不同意似的。

“这……我也不知道啊，布莱恩。我又不是医生。我只是一个勤杂工，在这东修修西补补罢了。“

但布莱恩知道索萨女士非常不赞同希格斯医生。他也知道多西先生并不仅仅是个勤杂工。

布莱恩知道，这么多年以来，自己一直都生活在一个被小心地与外界隔离的肥皂泡里。索萨和多西都有东西瞒着他不让他知道，而布莱恩对这一点很清楚，他只是不表露出来，默默地配合着索萨和多西共同维持着这个肥皂泡虚假的稳态而已。

他甚至觉得，索萨和多西大概也已经知道，自己其实一直生活在怀疑当中。

但我只是暂时按兵不动。布莱恩告诉自己。我只是在积蓄自己的力量。再等等……今天晚上他就可以趁着夜深人静的时候试试看。然后他每天晚上都要这样做。可能不会很快，但是他会尽自己的全力……同时不让索萨和多西发现。他总有一天会知道真相的。

“啊，我终于靠自己的力气转动轮椅了！“布莱恩假装惊喜地说，向索萨女士抬起微笑的脸。事实上他早就能这样做了。现在，他能趁着没有人在的时候，在走廊上转动轮椅来回地飞驰。他故意说自己很冷，要求厚实宽松的病号服，以便掩盖自己的手臂，因为如果不那样，他已经开始显露出肌肉线条的手臂就会引起不必要的注意。

索萨女士低头看着他，凹陷的面颊上露出欣慰的表情。

她还什么也不知道呢。

两个星期前，他主动提出想要一副拐杖放在自己的房间里，理由是“我看着它这样我就能有更多的动力进行训练“。但实际上他每个晚上都会尝试使用拐杖，尽管他的双腿还是非常虚弱无力。

也许他还需要更多的训练。只是不能让他们发现。

他需要更多的时间。但是他似乎并没有那么多的时间了。

有几次，布莱恩偶然发现，索萨和多西正两颗脑袋紧紧凑在一起交谈，看到布莱恩走近，他们立刻停下了。布莱恩没有多问；他知道自己并没有打扰到什么，因为索萨和多西显然不是那种关系。显然，布莱恩的一些行为可能已经引起了索萨和多西的怀疑，他们也许在商量对策。

布莱恩操纵电梯，回到了自己的房间。这个房间还是有些空旷，但现在这里已经不再是一片空虚寂静的纯白了。除了病床——严格地说，它现在已经不能算是病床了。过去的那张病床连接着无数复杂的仪器，它们运作的唯一的目的便是试图维持床上的人如同风中残烛的生命，但现在已经不是这样了，那股久久无法散去的消毒水的气息不知什么时候也已经消失了。现在，除了毫无特点的会客桌椅外，这里还多了些其他的家具，让这里多了些生活气息。那扇巨大的落地窗仍然向室内倾洒着阳光，除此以外，墙上现在还整齐地挂着很多不同题材的画作。画架，纸张，炭笔和颜料——那些画作便是布莱恩用这些工具所创作出来的。古旧的磁带收音机——这是早已经被时代淘汰的古旧物件了，但他还是得到了一些古典音乐的磁带。低矮的书架和书桌，上面排列的都是希格斯医生所批准的图书。包括一些欧洲古典文学，古希腊诗歌，日语，法语和汉语课本，甚至包括美术技法详解……因为他向希格斯医生提出了严正抗议，向她说明疗养院的图书种类极度贫瘠，毫无营养，而且十分陈旧，毫无新意可言。他希望自己在身体逐渐康复的同时，还能有些打发闲暇时间的方式，而学习一些东西显然是最合适的一种方式。这样对我的身体会有好处的，布莱恩还记得当时自己看到希格斯医生脸上的犹疑，自己的据理力争。这样不仅可以协调我的肢体，还可以锻炼我的思维……这样的话，在我真正康复以后，我会过上更有质量的生活——这难道不是您一直以来的希望吗？

是的，是这样的……但不仅仅是这样。

他做这些，和他一直计划着最后有一天能够打破这个虚幻的肥皂泡，是一样的……

布莱恩想要自己的生活。

仅仅是活下去，对他来说是不够的。他已经失去了那么多年月……他甚至还没来得及拥有自己的生活。在那些什么也感觉不到，只有自己的意识漂浮在虚空中的无数个日夜里，他曾经是那么渴望过死亡，而即使死亡对当时的他来说也是一个遥不可及的梦想。

但是，他已经不再孤独了，对吗？

即使他仍然暂时被困在一个虚幻的肥皂泡里。

他的确因为这种情况感到不安，因为被蒙在鼓里感到焦躁，而这种状况跟索萨，多西，以及希格斯医生是脱不开关系的。

大概主要就是因为希格斯医生。

但是布莱恩知道她并不像看上去那么冷漠，知道她面无表情的外表下也有一颗心。更重要的是，她是现在最关心他的人，而且她给了他新生。

所以布莱恩告诉自己，就算发现了真相，也不要过于责怪希格斯医生。毕竟，她一直以来所做的一切，都是为了自己重获健康，不是吗？也许她确实有她的理由。

但这并不意味着布莱恩不会主动寻找真相。事实上，他的计划已经慢慢成型了……


	11. 碎裂的镜子

成败在此一举。清洁人员在把大袋大袋的垃圾装到一辆厢式货车上。他不知道为什么要用这种车来运输垃圾，难道这不是很浪费吗？于是他得出结论：这辆车会行驶到一个垃圾中转站，在那里卸下垃圾，然后再返回疗养院。

保洁人员又走进了仓库里。现在是他最好的机会。

他把双拐夹在身体一侧，像之前演练过很多次的那样在草丛里匍匐前进着，同时注意不要让双拐和任何东西摩擦发出声音。熟悉了之后其实这是一件很简单的事。他先把双拐放到车上，然后用双臂的力量将自己从地上撑起，爬进车厢中，钻到大袋大袋的垃圾的最里面。

他听到车门关闭的声音，然后是引擎发动的声音。

车开了。

在这个阴云密布，没有月光的深夜，这辆货车将带布莱恩驶向真相……

但不是他会喜欢的真相。

车厢摇晃了一下，停住了。布莱恩不确定自己应该在什么地方下车。看来他的计划做的还是不够周详……但他对外界一无所知，这是他能做到的极限了。

他听到有人打开了车门，开始把垃圾袋取出来。然后他咬紧牙关，抓紧拐杖，抱紧自己，准备片刻后的冲击。

还好，着陆并不像他想象的那样痛。因为他藏在最里面的垃圾袋里，所以先扔掉的那些垃圾袋刚好起到了缓冲作用。

车子发动了。然后引擎的轰鸣越来越远。

布莱恩仔细听着四下的声音。他不想让人看到自己从垃圾袋里出现的样子——毕竟，大半夜的一个人从垃圾袋里爬出来看起来真的非常可疑。

但是四下一片寂静。

布莱恩深吸了一口气，准备从垃圾袋里探出头来。他不知道自己会不会喜欢他将要看到的世界。

他能透过垃圾袋感觉到城市里霓虹灯的闪烁。说不定还有广告屏。很多广告屏，因为好像很亮。亮一些好，这意味着他只要小心一点，便不会摔倒。

我准备好了吗？他问自己。

然后他意识到，对于这样的未知，永远都不会有准备好的一天。

于是他抱紧双拐，从垃圾袋里努力挣脱了出来。

他爬起身，努力用双拐帮助自己还有些虚弱的双腿站直。他的身边遍布着垃圾。这不奇怪，毕竟他是从垃圾袋里钻出来的。虽然四下空无一人，但是明亮地闪烁着的霓虹灯和显示屏使得深夜中城市的这个角落亮如白昼，刚刚车里的黑暗还让他的眼睛有些不适应，他便揉了揉眼睛，再重新把眼镜戴回去，心里想着，其实我还是更喜欢自己的方框眼镜……

然后他抬起头，看到了最高处最大，最亮的那一块广告牌。

他不敢相信自己看到了什么。他摘下眼镜，用力揉着眼睛，再戴回去。但是他的眼睛没有欺骗他。

在那一块广告牌，还有无数块更小的广告牌上，循环播放着的广告中，一个穿着品蓝色西装，系着红色领带，戴着他无比熟悉的那副方框眼镜，一头黑色卷发的青年在上面发表着无声的讲话，那张他再熟悉不过的面孔写满了陌生的自信和决心。广告绿色的背景上是红色的公司logo，然后是一行放大加粗的广告语：

“引领世界向前的男人。

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克“

布莱恩所看到的一切完全超乎了自己的认知。这一切都毫无逻辑可言……布莱恩的目光从一块广告牌上转移到另一块，再下一块，但那张他那么熟悉的面孔虽然带着如此陌生的自信，但他绝不可能认错。还有那个公司的logo……布莱恩把视线从广告牌上移开，向四下看去。公交站，便利店，银行大楼，医院，路边的消防栓，甚至公共厕所，上面都附着那整齐划一的鲜红logo……

“Sintracorp”

布莱恩见过那个logo。他努力地试图唤起久远的回忆……是在那一天。那个永远改变了他生命的日子。那个让他的身体变得如此残破，不得不花费近二十年的时间来修复的日子。他收到了这家公司的直邀……怀揣着紧张，焦虑，不确定，还有一丝期待登上了进城的列车，丝毫没有意识到自己的人生轨迹即将永久改变……

然后他便什么也记不起来了。他能察觉到记忆深处有些东西正努力地想要浮上来，但是他只回忆起了影子和黑暗。还有死寂……无边的死寂。

不，那死寂中还有什么别的东西。某种不可名状的声音。什么东西在蠕动着，滑行着的声音，然后他便感到一丝恐惧袭上心头……

不，不是这样的，不该是这样的。他猛烈地摇摇头试图将那关于不知道什么的印象从脑海中驱除出去。如果那个人是布莱恩·帕斯特纳克……而那个人也的确是布莱恩·帕斯特纳克……那么他是谁？他自己又是谁？现在正在一片光怪陆离中不知所措的，残缺的人又是谁？布莱恩——他已经不知道该叫自己什么了——疯狂地左顾右盼，试图找到一些什么证据，来证明——他想要证明什么？他还有什么可以证明？

一切都是假的……这个名字是假的……这个身份也是假的……

他感到天旋地转。风的声音在耳朵里呼呼作响。他努力保持平衡，但他的双腿开始承受不住身体的压力而打弯。他要倒下了。

在倒下之前，他从被丢弃在路边的一面碎裂的镜子中，看到了自己的脸。

在棕色的圆形镜框后面的，是一张有些陌生的脸。

一张棱角突出，眼窝深陷，已经开始显现出皱纹的脸。

我……到底是谁……

他失去了多少岁月年华……而他现在甚至不知道自己到底是谁……

他倒在了地上，让寒冷的黑暗将自己吞没。

令人窒息的黑暗压迫着他的双眼，他什么也无法看见。他无法呼吸……他试图用尽全身的力气去踢打那不知道压迫着他的什么东西，但是毫无用处……他还听到了一个声音，一个女人低语的声音，可怕的声音，那个不知在诉说着什么的声音足以让人的血液瞬间凝结成冰……

然后他黑暗的视野被鲜血泼洒出的红字充满。

KILL THE WITCH.

杀死女巫。


	12. 这确实是月亮

他猛地惊醒过来，大口大口地呼吸着宝贵的空气。他感到他的两胁一阵剧痛，仿佛他刚刚奔跑了好几百米一样……然后他记起来，他现在没有办法奔跑……

他直起身。空旷的房间笼罩在一片昏黄当中。他看不出是黎明还是黄昏。也许是黄昏。他不知道。

他的头剧痛难耐。他试探着起身，试图下床，却发现自己的腿软弱无力。然后他看到放在一旁的双拐，便拿起一支勉强支撑着自己，走到厕所洗手台前，打开水龙头，用一只手往自己的脸上泼了些水，然后抬起头看向镜中的面孔。

他意识到自己没有戴眼镜，他凑近了些，仔细辨认着自己脸上每一个熟悉又陌生的细节，但还是看不出个所以然，于是他只好作罢，又艰难地挪回到床上。

然后他模模糊糊地看到门口有个人影。他很累了……他不情愿地戴上眼镜，试图看清那是到底是谁。

是希格斯医生。

她身上没有穿白大褂，而是穿着一套黑色的女士西装。她脸上仍然面无表情，但眼中是深深的疲倦。

他感到自己的头痛得要炸开了。各种怪异的光亮和声音……他感觉有东西在自己脑壳里敲。但他还是努力用拐杖支撑着自己，勉强站了起来。

已经没关系了。反正他们早就已经知道了。

“我需要一个解释。”他说。

他没办法用语言描述自己现在的感受。那么多互相冲突和矛盾的想法和情感在他的内心激烈冲撞着，他根本无从描述。

他甚至感受不到愤怒。或者，是他过于愤怒，以至于他反而什么也感受不到了。

“不要告诉我，我只是做了一个梦或者什么的。我已经做了够多，够久的梦了……是时候应该醒来了。为了从这个梦里醒来，我一直在准备着……

“然后我以为我醒来了。但根本不是这样。我的身份是假的……或者是有人偷了我的身份？原来一直以来我熟知的‘自我’仅仅是一种假象？布莱恩·帕斯特纳克到底是谁……我到底是谁？“

他等待着。

也许最后根本不会有一个答案。也许根本就没有真相。

“也许你也根本不是‘希格斯医生’。也许根本从来就没有过‘希格斯医生’。“

他真的很累。他知道他无论如何都必须站着，但他真的感到被耗尽了。他感到力量渐渐从他的腿上，和他的内心流失。

最后他放弃了。放任自己坐在了床上。

“希格斯医生“从门口走了过来，走到了他的身边，从上面俯视着他。

但他已经没有力气了。

印象中第一次地，“希格斯医生“也在床边坐下，坐在了他的身边。他没有动。这状似亲昵的举动也已经完全没有意义了。

“是的。你说的没错。“

“我不是希格斯医生。”

“从来就没有过‘希格斯医生’。”

尽管他是那样的疲劳，不知所措和迷茫，但听到这句话，还是吃了一惊，微微张开嘴巴。那句话只是他因为无法找到自我，自暴自弃地说的，然而竟然不幸地说中了。

但他已经遭受了这样无情的背叛。他甚至说不清背叛自己的到底是谁。他甚至不知道应该责怪谁。

他什么也没有说。

“但你是。”那个从未存在过的“希格斯医生“开口道。

“我是什么？“他摸不到头脑地说。

“布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。你是。你是布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。你不需要怀疑这一点。“

她试图触碰他的手。但他本能地移开了。

“为什么？“他说。”如果那个人是布莱恩·帕斯特纳克，那么我又是谁？这么多年以来，我一直在尽全力试图重新找回我的生活，但现在我却发现我的生活根本没有存在过？而且……那个人的面孔是如此的熟悉。“他慢慢地抚摸着自己已经变得棱角分明的脸。”而这张脸对我自己来说竟然如此的陌生。“

“是有一个答案的，对吗？“他直视着她的双眼。”而这个答案在你那里。“

“希格斯医生“匆忙移开了视线。

“是的。“

“那么我要求你把这个答案告诉我。“

“……“

“我其实一开始就知道这一天一定会到来的。但是我为了无限地推迟这一天，却一直在欺骗你……对不起。虽然我知道这样说没有用。“

他没有说话。

“这一切都要从你发生那场‘事故’的那一天说起。“

“我猜到了。其实我根本没有被电车碾过，对吗？“

“你根本没有摔下站台。那场‘事故’……是一个谎言。它从未存在过。“

他的嘴张开又合上，张开又合上。他已经不知道该说什么了。

也许他的一生都是一个谎言。一个巨大的谎言。

“你顺利地从电车站走了出来，进入了这家聘用了你的公司。辛特拉公司。”“希格斯医生”的脸上露出一个苦涩的笑容，他很惊讶这个女人的脸上竟然还会出现这样细微的表情。“当时……”她扭过头，望向天花板，就好像在阻止眼泪落下来一样，还吸了吸鼻子。然后她重新转向他。“你当时很紧张，我看得出来。也很青涩。“她闭上眼睛，仿佛在回忆往事。”你穿着一身品蓝色的西装，系着红色的领带。是超市的便宜货，我看得出来。“她发出一声带了点哭腔的笑声。”还有黑色的方框眼镜……棕色的眼睛。“她顿了顿。”一双清澈的眼睛，诚实的眼睛……“她微微低下了头。”我记得那双眼睛。“

他沉默着。十几年来他几乎从未看过“希格斯医生“展现过感情。她也许还算温和，友好，但他们之间始终隔着那种专业的距离。但此时，”希格斯医生“却带着几乎无法自持的感情，在谈论着自己，那个他所熟知的自己。

这一切都错了。太错了。

他还是什么也没有说。

天色不知道什么时候已经几乎完全暗下去了，看来他的猜测没错，刚刚确实是黄昏……但这还重要吗？

“我非常紧张。那时候我刚刚从大学毕业……拿到了离散分析的学位。我努力地学习，通过了六项考试，才终于能够得到参加那次面试的机会。我一开始一直在背诵我准备的材料，希望能帮助自己在面试中表现出最出色的一面……

他皱起眉头。“希克斯医生“越来越离谱了。就算她不是”希克斯医生“，也肯定是个医学博士吧。他好像再也不知道正在发生什么了，再也没有办法理解这个世界的逻辑。也许这到头来还是一场春秋大梦，然而他连梦的起点在哪都想不起来了。

“希克斯医生”并没有理会他，还是自顾自地说了下去，似乎已经沉浸在了自己的回忆里，又或者是在梦呓。“其实你当时真的不必理会那个金色头发的家伙的。等级并不代表着一切。我甚至还猜测起了你的专业……结果一个都没猜中。你说自己没有什么学历，才只是刚刚从高中毕业一个月而已，也并没有什么特别的才能。但是你却受到了辛特拉公司的直邀……你说你怀疑这只是一个玩笑而已，但事实并非如此。“我认为你既然能得到这次机会，一定非常优秀，只是你自己还暂时没有发觉而已。”

希克斯还在忘我地滔滔不绝，而他也没有阻止她，因为一切都不再有意义了。

“然后电梯叫到了我的名字。‘希克斯小姐，请进电梯。’我真的好紧张好紧张……然后你对我说：‘祝你好运，凯特。’”

银色的光辉从落地窗外面倾泻进来。他看向窗外。不知道什么时候，月亮已经升起来了。这轮满月才刚刚升起没多久，他不记得上一次看到这么圆这么大的月亮是什么时候了……他转回目光。清冷的月光照在凯特的脸上，光影在浮动……布莱恩看到了一张年轻的，布满雀斑的脸，正在透过一张形容枯槁的面具对他微笑。

“然后你说：‘希望我们还能再见面，我们可以一起喝杯咖啡……’”布莱恩不假思索地说出了这句话。

凯特猛地转向布莱恩。他们四目相交。布莱恩尘封的久远回忆中的那双眼睛中的笑意和他正直直注视着的那双眼睛中涌出的泪水终于交织重叠在了一起。而凯特也在这么多年以来，第一次在这个她数十年如一日，不惜代价，苦心经营着一切所想要保护的人的脸上，重新看到了她一直想要守护的，那个记忆中的模样。

他们什么也没有说。

但是这没关系。

什么也不必再说了。

凯特几乎已经忘记了来自另一个人的拥抱是多么的温暖。

但是她会重新学着去习惯。

她还会重新学着如何去创造真实。

布莱恩很清楚，自己破碎的生命仍然散落得到处都是，但他似乎不再感到那么迷茫了。

他知道自己该如何重新拼凑好那些碎片。

而有人会帮助他一起。


	13. Epilogue 尾声：白萝卜咖啡

辛特拉公司在控制了世界经济命脉长达二十年后，突然宣告破产。公司总裁布莱恩·帕斯特纳克在视频声明中表示，他虽然很荣幸能带领世界走上巅峰，但是他“并不确定自己的愿望就是所有人的愿望，希望大家还是按照自己喜欢的方式生活”。在这个视频声明发布的当天确实产生了一些恐慌和激烈的混乱，然而不久一切便平静下来，很快，辛特拉公司曾经存在过的痕迹便几乎消失殆尽，就如同它们刚刚出现时一样迅速。  
很快，便没有人再记得辛特拉公司了。

城市里有这样一个角落。  
那是一座洁白规整的二层小楼，有着采光很好的落地门窗。门口是一座虽然不大但却非常美丽的花园，显然是经过了精心的维护。在城市里这样一个寸土寸金的地方能拥有这样一个美丽的花园真的是一件很难得的事情，而虽然这家咖啡馆并不十分出名，每一个偶然路过的人都会不由得被这里咖啡的醇美气息所吸引。  
这家咖啡馆有着一个很特别的名字。  
“白萝卜咖啡”。  
如果你愿意从匆忙的行程中抽出一点时间来，进入这里品尝一下这里的咖啡的话，打动你的不仅仅会是灿烂的阳光和美味的咖啡本身。你可以亲身置身于这个美丽的花园当中，咖啡馆的女店主，一位灰色短发，神色温柔的女士，还会愉快地和你讨论起她对咖啡的研究和品鉴。咖啡店洁白的四壁装饰着很多风格独特的画作。大部分都是油画，其中还有不少带着强烈的异域风情。如果你运气好，也许会见到这些画的作者，这家店的男主人。他的腿不太方便，不能常常下楼来照顾生意，因此大部分时间都在楼上画画。  
店里的背景音乐是从一台老旧的磁带录音机里发出的，里面传出的歌曲大部分时间也是一首老掉牙的歌曲，八音盒版的“奇妙恩典”，但很少有人能注意到这一点。  
关于这家咖啡馆很神秘的一点是：也许你今天路过的时候，能够找到它，但是你在另一天从同样的地方再次经过时，可能就不会找到它了。但也许过一段时间它还会在你最意想不到的时候再度出现。你也许会疑惑地问那位女士，“为什么我上次没有找到这里呢？”她大概只会说“可能你没有仔细找”或者是一笑而过。  
关于什么时候可以找到这家咖啡馆？哎，这件事我也不知道。有传闻称，它只在每个月的第三个星期二，满月的日子出现。还有种说法是关于投掷五分硬币的，但那个我就不太清楚了。但我向你保证：只要你闻过一次那种独特的咖啡香味，你就永远不会忘记。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的太喜欢自己写的这个故事和创作它的过程了。  
> 我本来想的是一个不太好的结局，所有人之间的关系全部割裂了。  
> 但是，当我真正落笔的时候，命运之轮却向着另外一个完全不同的方向转动起来。  
> 因此，到了最后，凯特和布莱恩两个人虽然经历了无数的磨难，互相的猜忌防备和背叛，但却终于相认了。  
> 写到那里我自己真的也都哭了，因为那自然而然地从我心中流淌出来的想法水到渠成地成为了那么美好的东西。  
> 而且，虽然听起来有些老套俗气，但这个故事也是一个关于走出人生低谷，自我修复，意志力和重获新生的故事。  
> 听起来确实挺像那种励志鸡汤的，但我真的很喜欢。  
> 我在写的时候，大概也是不由自主地注入了自己的灵魂吧。  
> 所以我知道，在未来当我再次陷入低谷的时候，读一读我今天写好的这个故事，也许便能从中汲取到一些勇气和力量。  
> 我希望你们也能喜欢我写出来的这个故事，谢谢阅读！


End file.
